Love, War, and Veelas
by forbbidenfruite
Summary: Veela!Voldemort mate! Hermione Voldemort wins and finally takes Hermione as his own.However there are some problems. Hermione wont accept him, the Malfoy boy wont stop flirting with her, and the boy-who-lived still wont die!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p><strong>1980- September 19th <strong>

The sun painted the woods into a golden hue. In the peacful land of gold a man stood tall lost in thought. Tom Riddle Jr had many things on his mind; his plan for world domination, getting new recrutes, and haveing to find his mate. Unknown to most Tom was 1/4 veela. His father had been half veela and the gene was passed on to Tom. However for the fifty-three years he had been alive he had not found his mate. He was now looking at any female. He looked at female children aswell since he knew an age reduction spell he could be any age the girl needed. However to know what he needed to do for his mate meant finding her and fast because muggles and muggle-borns were being killed and if she was any of them then she would killedand thus he would die aswell.

He sighed and continued walking. He despertaly wished all of this war could be over and he could just take over the world already. The more they fought the cockier, dumber, and younger his followers got. Lucius Malfoy was already breeding his son to be a follower which meant the boy would be recruted sooner thus another young naive soldier to go off to war. Tom rolled his eyes at the thought of the new generation of Death Eaters. He needed strong brave soldiers not...children.

He continued to walk for some time before coming upon a medow. It was beautiful with wild flowers every where and soft grass. A perfect spot to rest. the dark lord sat down in the soft grass and watched the purple clouds over head. He listend to the sounds of nature for a while. He always seemed to lose track of time when he was alone for it was very rare. His thoughts were switching from veela mates to young warriors to his rising and finally was the war worht it?

"Swad?" (translation: sad?) a bell like vioce asked braking the man from his thoughts. In front of him a brown haired little girl who looked to be about one year old. As soon as his eyes met her's he knew who she was. She was her mate.

"No, I'm not sad. What are you doing out here at this time?" he asked cautiously, he was trying not to frighten the child. She small, even for a one year old, with big brown eyes and in his eyes she was perfect.

"Mum." the ittle girl said pointing towards the houses that stood at the edge of the small medow. He didn't understand exactly how'mum' explained everything, but he played along. Thought the word did get him thinking. the girl was too far from the house. A little thing out here could get hurt. How could her parents even allow her to come outside. He growled softly at the thought of the horros the girl could have run into if she had not seen him.

Decidding that her mother would be worried by now and it was too dangerous for her to take her with him he took the little girl to where the fences started.

"Hermione?" a frantic female vioce yelled.

"Mum the little girl called back struggling toget out of the man's arms. Reluctantly he let her go watching from affar as her mother found her. He smiled slightly thinking of how he finally found his mate.

His Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter!|

A/n: Hello loyal fans!1st Thank you all for your support! 2nd does anyone know of any Veela!Harry mate!Hermione fics that are more than 2 chapters long? If you do it would be awaomse if you could tell me! thank you!

* * *

><p>1980- September 19th at night<p>

Tom had not been able to go home. No matter how many times he tried to leave his insticts told him to stay near his darling little mate, whose parents didn't seem compent enough to look after the girl. He had watched the family as they went about ther buisness and as he watched he got more and more nervous. Hermione was too curious for her own good and his health. He almost had a heart attack when she managed to pull a flower pot down trying to see what was inside of it. He had thought the pot would smash on to her small head and for the first time in his life Tom was actually terrified. When it was bed time at last Tom breathed a sigh of relief how much trouble could a little thing like her get into when she was tucked safely in her bed? He was just about to leave when it started to storm. The thunder and lightening showing mother nature's pressence. He personally loved the storms and was planning to go home and watch it from the safety of his home when he heard a small cry come from his mate's room. He waited for her parents to come in, but they didn't.

"Stupid muggles." he growled as he unlcoked the door leading into the house. He could not deny his mate the comfort her parents were not giving her. She was his mate, his first priority, in fact she should be everyone's first priority. He crept quietly through the hallway towards the sound of crying. Opening the last door in the hallway he found a soft yellow room with a bed in it much too big for such a little girl. He walked over to her and looked down at his small mate. What he saw broke his heart. Her big brown eyes were filled with tear and her face was red from crying.

Apparently Hermione sensed his pressence and looked up at him. "You..." she mummbled looking up at him while she sniffled.

"Hush, child. There is nothing to fear, child. I will protect you." he said sitting down on her bed and stroked her face soothingly.

"Who awe you?" she asked nervousy staring at the ma in front of her with large brown yes.

"I'm your best friend." he said with a smile.

"Oh...what's your name?"

"Tom Riddle."

"I'm Hermione."

"Yes, I know. Now go to sleep, i will protect you.''

"Mmmm," the gil yawned before snuggling under the covers, "night night Tommy." she said softly before falling asleep.

The dark lord chuckled while stroking his mate's hair. It was the first time anyone had called him 'Tommy'...and gotten away with it. It was aroung two a am when there was a knock at the window. A young Bellatrix Le'Strange leviated outside of Hermione's window. "My lord, it is time to go. Tonight we put our plan into action!" the sadistic witch giggled happily.

Tom sighed and nodded. "Fine Bella, just make sure everyone knows not to touch this house." he said. He kissed his mate's head one more time before he left to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>To say that Tom Riddle was mad was the understatement of the centaury. What had happened? The little child should have died! How could one mere woman stop his victory? Why? WHY? WHY? What made that child so special? If someone said love conquered all he was going to be ill. No, it wasn?t love?it was something else?but what? Before he had the time to look at the dark haired child more closely he heard a boom. The old man and his gang of idiots had arrived. Quickly the man apparted out the house and into a back yard.<p>

The yard was beautiful with flowers everywhere, a wooden swing hanging from a tree and green grass. A stone path lead up to a white with green trim, it lead to his mate. Tom, for the second time that night, snuck into the Granger household. He crept quietly up the stairs careful to disturb no one. He walked into the small room ready to feel some relief with having his precious mate by his side on to find Sirius black lifting his mate out of her bed. How dare that-that THING touch what was his? How dare it even consider looking at his mate? HIS MATE! Every cell in his body howled with rage. "Put. Her. Down. Now."Tom growled slowly. However Sirius black just held on tighter to the small child in his arms.

When Severus had heard from Bellatrix that the dark lord had found his mate the order knew that they had to get the girl. They could use her as bait, but she was also so young to be a mate to the evilest man alive. Slowly Sirius raised his wand and before tom could do anything he apparated to the burrow. The girl was young enough to be able to adjust to a new family and Molly was the best mother he knew. The red headed woman was waiting at the door with her family when the brown haired wizard appeared. ?Let me see her! Molly Weasly said excitedly as she rushed towards the taller wizard. Carefully Sirus passed Molly the small girl. "Oh my! Arthur look how pretty she is! She looks like a little doll!" the red headed woman said to her husband.

"She is very pretty, Love." The man said looking down at the girl.

"Boys, come meet your new sister!' Molly said turning to her boys. All gathered around quietly.

"Why is she so tiny?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"Because she hasn't grown up yet." Their father said. Ronald Weasly just stared at the girl in his mother's arms. She looked like one of the dolls that lined Ginny's room, except her hair was really curly.

"Well, i will leave you to it." sirus said before disappearing into the night. The Weasley family walked ack int othe burrow, happy to have a new addition to the family.

**Wherever tom riddle is:**

"What do you mean they took her?" Lucius Malfoy asked cautiously as he watched Voldemort pace back and forth.

"Sirius Black just picked her up and disappeard. I want her found Lucious. I don't care what you have to do."

"Even kill?"

"Kill anyone you come across until you find her. I want her back!" Tom snapped. He looked out the window, trying to hide his worry. He didn't care who died aslong as he got her back.

He only care about _her._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter!

Due to some complaints I have decided to edit some of the chapters that will make the children's action more reasonable.

* * *

><p>Hermione hid behind a bush waiting for her brother to find her. Their parents had decided to bring the children to the park for some fun and so Arthur could see muggle contrations in action. As the children played hide-and-go-seek Arthur had struck up a conversation about cars with a rather large and fat man who was explaining why his car was the best car. A young black haired boy about Hermione's age of five stood next to the swings wtaching his uncle. Hermione watched her father talk to the large man for a while before turning her attention to the little boy. He seemed sad and lonely. None of the toher children would play with him and when he tried to play with a boy who looked a lot like the large man the boy would get pushed away. Hermione, being Hermione, forgot about the game she and her brothers were playing and got out of her hiding place. She walked over to the little boy with determination on her face. she was going to make this boy smile if it was the last thing she did.<p>

"Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley." Hermione said holding her hand out to the startled boy. He looked like a mess with essy black hair, not terrbily clean clothes, and a very tired expression.

The boy looked up at her in shock. No one had ever really come up to him at the park. Everyone knew that if they did talk to him Dudley would bully him and Uncle Vernon always told the chldren's parents how horrid he was. "I-I'm Harry...Harry Potter." he said hesitantly.

"Would you like to be my friend Harry?" Hermione asked, eyes shining at the idea of a new friend.

"S-sure." Harry stuttered no sure if this wa a trick or not. The girl seemed so nice though that he wanted desperatly for her not to be tricking him.

"Come on!" Hermione said with a squeal as she grabbed the boy's tiny wrsit and dragging him to the near by benches.

"Mum! Mum!" Hermione said as she ran towards her mother, Harry doing his best to keep up with the little ball of energy. They stopped in front of a plump red haired woman who was sitting with a little girl on a bench as she knitted. It was such a motherly seeming woman that it made Harry's heat ache.

"Mum! This is my new friend Harry Potter!" Hermione squealed happily. Her mother was always so pleased when she made new friends.

Molly froze. Harry Potter? Her daughter had managed to find Harry Potter? Molly calmed herself and smile sweetly at the duo. "Hello Harry I'm molly Weasley. How are you?" She tried to focus on talking calmly, but all she could think of how much he looked like his parents.

"Fine, thank you." Harry said shyly, nervous under the red head's gaze.

Molly opened her mouth to say something when she was ccaught off by her youngest son's yelling. "HERMIONE! HAERMIONE, WHERE ARE YOU? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Roanld Weasley yelled.

"Ronald, I am right here." Hermione huffed at her brother whose face was turning red from a mix of anger and embaressment.

"You can't just run off, Mione. It's not safe and...whose he?" Ron asked getting distracted by the boy his sister was still holding the wrist of.

"This is Harry Potter. He's my new friend." Hermione said with a smile. She had gotten a friend at the park before her brother and thus Harry was more her friend than his.

Ron eyes the boy not sure what to make of him. He seemed okay enough, but it was too soon to tell. "Mum, I'm hungry." Ron said deciding to make his judgment of the black haired boy later. The three sat down on the blanket to eat, Harry rather hesitantly, not knowing that this was the first meeting of the golden trio.

While the children ate a ghost watched from a safe distance. Just one more hour and Tom could have his body and his mate back. He had figure out a way to get his body back and look younger in order to be closer to his mate. He had waited so long to get her back and finally he could be able to hold her and protect her again. He couls also get her away from Potter. He could not have her gettting attached to the boyhe needed to kill. Well, he really did not want her to get attached to any boy at all, all of the male population was a threate to him.

He felt the warmth he had not felt in years wash over him as turned back into a living thing. "My lord." Bellatrix said with a smile, handing him his wand. He waited unti the children spilt up while playing another game of hide-and-seek. He shot a sleeping spell at his mate before picking her up and apparting. finally she was back where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>Long ago there was a woman name Flora. She adored flowers, in the morning she would water her roses, in the afternoon she would water her lilies, in the evenings she would water her blue-belles, and at night she would care for her London Pride's. A man named Augustus fell in love with the woman, when she was of age they married. For years they lived happily. Whenshe died he took all of her flower to a nearby lake meaning to kill the things that had causedhim painful memories of his beloved Flora. He came back to the lake a few days later to find that not only were the flowers still alive but there were more than what he had left. He found that every year on their wedding anversiery more flowers would show up. A thousand years later a large boat floated in the lake. On this large boat four children sat under a white canopy while the adults and a teenageadlut boy spoke of who to kill next and who to recrute.

In order to entertain Hermione Tom had had three of his top families bring their children to the meeting, so Hermione would not be totally alone. He figured it would be a good treat after the fiasco that had happene yesterday when Hermione would not stop crying for her parents and he had given her to Dolores Umbridges. Dorles had only made matters worse when she had Hermione use one of her torture-quills to write 'I will not cry' a hundred time. It had taken all tom had not to kill the insolent women. Calming his mate had been hard aswell and he hoped today could go easier than it had yesterday.

"This is my doll Holly." a girl with short black hair said while holding out a glass doll, presenting her to the other three children she sat with under the canopy that protected their skin from the bright sun. Draco Malfoy looked at the doll with slight disgust. The thing, Holly it was called, looked almost exactly like Pansy. Two people who looked like a pug...ugh. Next thing you know she would have a doll that looked like at him and would have "Holly" marry the doll. Even in doll form that marriage would be gross.

"And this is my other dolls, Daniel and Prissy. Daniel and Holly are married and Prissy is there baby." Pansy said proudly. The male doll had pale blond hair with gray eyes. Draco was going to be seriously ill. This girl was seriously mad. The little doll, "Prissy", had pale blonde hair and gray eyes with "Holly's" facial features. Draco reached over and picked Holly off of the pillow Pansy sat the creepy doll on. He loked to make sure that no was watching him as he walked over to the boat and "accidently" dropping the doll off of the side of the boat.

Pansy looked around for Holly in order to show Hermione how the doll's hair magically grew. She looked up to see Draco by the side of the boat. The thing no one seems to remeber about Pansy is that when enraged she will attack. Blaise and Hermione followed Pansy as she ran towards Draco.

"You jerk!" Pansy yelled at the pale haired boy. She charged towards him and pushed him into the lake. As soon as Draco surface he started screaming. As soon as he started yelling all the adults were standing next to Blaise and Hermione.

"Hermione! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? " Tom asked the young girl looking her over to see if she was hurt or not.

"I'm not hurt, Tommy." Hermione said quietly. Tom sighed in relife as he picked his little mate up.

"What happend? Why was Draco in the lake?" Narcissa asked the children after she dried Draco off using a spell.

"He dropped my doll Holly into the lake on purpouse!" Pansy screamed as her parents came over to comofrt her.

"Why don't we get you some lunch, little one." Tom said walking away from the adults and children who followed silently. As the walked into the large deck below,where the elves had set plates of food on the large table for lunch, Pansy shoved Draco into to the door frame.

"Ugly." Draco mutterd to Pansy as he passed her to sit next to his mother and father.

"You two should be nice to each other." Rose scolded as she picked up a finger sandwich.

"Yes, if you two are already fighting this early what will happen when you get married?" Narcissa asked after taking a sip of her vanilla tea.

"Me? Marry her? That will never ever every happen! I will marry her when there is a mudblood minister." Draco scoffed at the word mudblood Tom growled. Hermione paid no mind to the vibrations on her back as she continued to eat, she did not understand what Malfoy had said wrong. The Weasleys had never told the small girl that she was adopted and a muggle born. Tom, however, did noot that she did not know and found the boy's words threating his mate emotionally and he would have none of that. All the adults Death eaters looked scared for the boy, except for the ever sadistic Bellatrix LeStrange, knowing that it was one thing to anger the dark lord but it was compeletly another to anger the dark lord by insulting his young mate. Everyone knew not to mess with a veela...but apparently young Draco did not get the memo.

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed at her child as she looked at the Dark lord nervously. She hoped that he would not hurt her child.

"Some day Malfoy you are going to be at my feet worshiping me like the goddess I am. " Pansy huffed.

Tom sighed. All this bickering made Tom annoyed and he was getting rather tired. He couldn't wait to get home and spend some relaxation time with his mate. If only the afternoon could end now...


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><em>The room was a dark and gloomy where a young boy stood as he cried out for someone, anyone who would come comfort him. He had had a nightmare and was in need of comforting, the other children were not helpful in times like these. The other children in the orphanage tended to be rather cruel to those who showed weakness thus the boy had become used to not calling out for another child, but for a caretaker. Sadly the women there could not be botherd, they had other things to attend to. You could not truly blame the women when there were only four of them, each of who had their own families at hom, and about thirty or so children in their care. Their first priority had to be the babies and that meant that for the older children that they got less attention. The lack of attention had made some of the children cruel and willing to get attention any way they could aswell as taking their anger and hurt feelings out on the other children in the orphanage.<em>

_Though there were so many ruthless beings in the orphanage there was a small, a very very small, group of people who could be very kind. The girl who cam to the boy's aid was one of the few kind people. Lucy Tilty had come to the orphange at the age of one month and was still there at the age of ten. Even though her life was not perfect she did her best to be kind to every body no matter what. _

_"Tom, what is wrong?" Lucy asked the boy who had stopped sobbing and started to sniffle. _

_"I miss my mum." Tom admitted to the girl who was smiling sympathetically at him. _

_"C'mon I will lay with you until you fall asleep." She said leading him over to his bed. She pushed him down before tucking him in and laying on the blanket on the other side of the bed. All the sudden her arms around him turned hard and muscular. _

_"I want my mummy!" Edwin mocked as he pulled Tom into a room that had been vacated. _

_Other boys followed making tom for wanting his parents. Only a baby wants their parents they said, only girl cry they laughed, "And only tom can go in the closet." Edwin said before pushing Tom into a small closet. _

_"No! Please, don't leave me in here! No! Please!..."_

An older version of Tom shot up in his bed, his chest heaving and his eyes dialated with faer. He took three deep breathes before jumping from the bed. He threw on his pajama bottoms before running out of his room. He shoved the people patrolling the hallway out of the way until he got to the door to his mate's bedroom. Quickly and quietly he slipped into the room where his young mate slept. He took a few minuets to look at her before getting into bed with his angel. She grumbled a little and shifted before falling back into a deep sleep.

Tom did not try to wake her up. He simply held her for comfort, like a child would a plushy or a security blancket. Right now her did not need to hear her vioce or anything else from her other than knowing he was safe, she was safe, and was not, nor would he ever, be had lost his parents, he had lost Lucy to the couple who took her away, and for a short time he had lost his mate, but now he would not lose anyone important again.

Tom was deep in his thoughts when he felt small arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Hermione cuddled to him with her small arms aound him or as around him as they could get. He purred in happiness wondering how he got so lucky. Looking at her pale sweet face he wondered how his blood stained hands could hold her with out staining her. He would, of course, never allow her to be tainted, but somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he was even supposed to be able to hold his little angel close after all that he had done and things he planned to do.

"Tommy?" a small vioce asked brining him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, love?"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"Nothing, now go back to sleep. We are going over to the Malfoys today and the day will be long enough with out a grumpy girl." Tom said while rubbing her back.

"Tell me a story." the girl demanded as she sunggled back into her plush warm bed.

"Once upon a time..."

_**The Next Day**_** :**

"Why are going to the Malfoys?" Hermione asked looking up from the book she was reading with Tom. Tom decided to go by carriage to allow Hermione to see the beautiful scenery that one could see on the way to the Malfoys from Tom's safehouse in the forest.

"Because love we have things to arrange." Tom answerd as he ran a hand through Hermione's hair careful not to mess up the pink ribbon in her hair. The eves had dressed her in pink dress with a pink ribbon in her hair with frilly socks and Mary Jane shoes, Tom had to admit the leves did a good job, though he did not vioce that opinon out loud. She looked absoultly adorable, though Tom thought she looked adorable no matter what she wore.

After about twenty more minuets of reading _Flower Magic everything you should know about flowers and their magic qualitites_ they pulled into the front of the manor. Eleves opend the door for Tom, who picked Hermione up from the carriage and walked inside.

The Malfoys were already ready to greet them. Actually Draco had been ready since last night when he found out that Hermione was coming over to play while the Dark lord and Draco's father spoke about plans for the future. He had run upstair from the dinner table, got dressed in his best robes, stole some of his father's cologne, and stood at the door. Sadly for the young Malfoy it was only eight at night and Hermione would not be coming until noon. He refused to move from that spot all night until he fell asleep. His father carried him up and put him to bed and then at five in the morning Draco was in the shower getting ready. When his parents had come down stairs for breakfast they found him waiting in front of the staircase and there he stayed untilHermione and Tom had come through the door.

"Draco, why don't you take Hermione to the garden to play?" Narcissa offerd while Tom and Lucius started talking. The little boy nodded and took Hermione's hand to lead her, but immedatly dropped it when Tom hissed rage in his eyes. Before things could get ugly Draco, followed by Hermione, dashed into the garden. It was the perfect day for riding brooms.

"Hermione wanna ride brooms with me?" Draco asked looking at his shoes, embaressed fr some reason.

"I've never ridden one before." Hermione admitted biting her lip. It was true even though she had grown up in a wizarding house Molly had never allowed her to ride a broom because of how small she was. The over protective ginger refused to have the smallest Weasley, not including Ginny, on a broom where she could fall off and would get hurt.

"I can teach you." Draco offered with a smile.

"Okay, then." Hermione said while twisting a strand of hair around her finger in a nervous way. Hermione had never been one for heights.

Draco lead Hermione over to where they kept the broom and took one out for each of them. He handed one to Hermione before leading her to place away from the flowers that his mother would kill him for if they got hurt. "First you straddle it...good...now kicke off the ground...almost try again...there you go!" Draco praised happily when he saw hHermione two feet in the air. "Now to go higher angle the broom upwards...great! Now to go down angle downwards...good." Draco said as the young witch got her barring on the broom.

Hermione was content to watch Draco do tricks and such on his brrom instead of flying. She just floated in one place while his did loops and other things that would give her a heart attack if she dared to try them. Things were going perfectly well for about five minuets and then things got bad. Draco, who was doing a trick, did notice how close he was to Hermione and banged into her, being her first time on a broom she fell at about seventeen feet, right as the adults and teenager came to check on the children.

They had come out happy about what was to come when they saw Draco hit Hermione and Hermione fall of the broom. Faster then he ever though he was Tom ran to where it looked like Hermione was falling and caught her just in time. He was beyond furious, though he did not know who to be more mad at. Hermione for doing something so stupid, but she was his mate and he really felt nothing but concern and slight irratation when it came to her. Draco Malfoy because he banged into his mate, gave her the broom, and acted out of pure stupidity. Or himself for letting the boy be with his mate unsupervised. Eventaully he chose to blame himself and Draco...mostly Draco.

"Hermione, i'm so sorry!" Draco said as he ran over to her after landing his broom.

"You stay away from her!" Tom growled at what he percieved as a threat to his mate.

"I just wanted to apologize." Draco whimperd, but Tom felt nothing other than hate for the boy. How dare he even think of lettinhg Hermione on a broom with out spervison? The boy was simply insane.

"I don't care if you wanted to give her the moon! You are to go no where near my mate with out me in the room or with out my permission, do you understand me?" Tom gorwled. The young boy nodded and stood near his parents as Tom carried Hermione into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Tom cooed to his mate. She seemed scared,but other than that appeard fine. Tom, howver, was taking no chances with his mate's health.

"Yes, I am okay. Tommy please don'r be mad at Draco. It wasonly an accident." Hermione said softly.

Tom took a deep breath before answering her, "Love, he put you in danger and I cannot except that."

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care! Accident or not Hermione, he still put you in danger and for that I have every right to be mad with him. you are not to be near him when i am not with you. Do you understand, love?"

"Yes." she whisperd, knowing better than to argue the point. Though young she knew when to pick her battles.

"Good. Nowcome love, Severus shall be here soon and I would very much like to discuss thing with him. After that we'l leave and I'll buy you a pretty doll." he said picking her up from where had perched her on the bathroom sink.

"Can I have a book instead?"

"Why would you want a book instead of a doll? I promise I will buy you a pretty one okay? Tom said giving her a kiss on the forhead. She knew he loved her, but despite what he believed he did not know or understand her.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry potter!

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley was a mess. He had no idea how to fix any of what had happend and could not console any of the members of the Weasley family. Molly cried and cried and cried and after crying she would start screaming. She had loved the child as her own and the protectivness of a mother was shown when she had lost her little girl. She, and this was the hardest for Arthur, blamed everyone except for Ginny. She blamed the boys for not loking after their sister, she blamed Arthur for not being able to for see this, she blamed the ministry for not being able to find Hermione, and she blamed herself for not being able to protect Hermione the way Molly thought a mother should. The boys had also taken the disappearnce of their sister hard and their mother did not help the matter.<p>

Of all of the Weasley children Ronald took news of his sister being kidnapped the worst. The twins did not play pranks and the other boys did not even speak, but ron truly was the worst. He refused tpo sleep, eat, or do anything with out Hermione by his side. He become very protective og her and, as he always told her in secret, she was his favourite sibling. Sometimes when one had a bad dream or it was storming out the two would sleep together, they told each other everything...Ron had no idea what to do with out his Mimi by his side.

"I want Mimi!" Ronal screamed at his parents, his cheeks red with anger. It was storming tonight. Mimi was scared of storms, Ron needed to be there in order to comfort her. He didn't care what anyone said all he wanted was his Mimi. He didn't care that almost all of the Order was at his house, he did not care that Harry Potter was staying with him, all he cared about with Mimi. With all that had happened and two months of worry mixed with stress the only thing the child could do to let out his feelings was to have atantrum. The adults understood this, they only wished that the boy had chosen not to have his tantrum right now in front of the all the high ranking officals.

Amoung those who had been forced to attened this meeting was Lucius Malfoy. When he saw the young boy's display he remeber that his son had had a similar tantrum last night.  
><em>"Why wont he bring Hermione back?" Draco sobbed as he punded his small fists on the cold marble floor in the Mnor. After the incident last week with the brooms Lucius knew that Draco would not be able to be in Hermione presence for a while. Sadly the boy did not understand why Tom would not bring Hermione back. Typically after he apologized he was forgiven, he just did not understand what was so diffrent now.<em>

_"You put her in danger, Draco. I am sure you will see her, but you must wait for the dark lord to forgive you." Narcissa Malfoy had tried to gently explained to her son. _

_"B-b-but I said I was sorry!" the boy wailed. _

_"I know love, I know." It had taken two hours before Draco had tuckered himself put.  
><em>Yes the tantrum had been bad, but at least Draco had not had it in the middle of a Ministry meeting. Lucius caught Arthur's eye and smirked, he just could not resist the chance to show him up once again even if it meant taking advantage of a little boy's hurt feelings.

Back at the front of the room ronald had now thrown himelf on to the floor where he was screaming and kicking. He wanted his Mimi and he wanted her **NOW.** He did not understand that they simply could not make the girl appear, they had to find out where she was.

"Ron, darling, i undertand you miss Hermione, but I need you to be a brave boy now and stand up. What would Hermione think if she saw you acting this way?" Molly said, trying to get her youngest boy off the ground and stop with the wailing.

At Tom's safe huse another tantrum was going on. Surprisingly it was not being done by Hermione, but by the fourteen year old version of Tom Riddle. He was beyond fury and no one could ease his anger. He wanted his mate back and he wanted her now. He had called Snape over to give his tiny mate a check up, her health was very important to him. All was going well, until she needed a shot update and then things got bad. antonio Zambini and Eric Prakson had to drag Tom out of the room. That is when Tom's melt down began. This is why you do not take a Veela from his mate when he/she thinks said mate is in danger. You also should never ever drag one of the greatest wizards of all time away from his mate when he thinks someone is hurting her.

Luckily for Zambini and Parkson Tom did not, surprisning, have his wand. If he had there was no doubt that at least one out of the three people he thought were threatening his mate would be dead.

"Let me go this instant! She needs me! My mate needs me you bloody idiots! Wait until Iget my wand i will crucio all of you and then give you to Bellatrix so she can play with you! Hermione can't be alone! she is probably terrifed! I need to be with her right now!" tom screamed not noticing his mate walking out of the roon suching on a candy snape had given her for getting the shot with out a fuss.

Hermione stred at th fourteen year old who was screaming naughty words. Tommy really needed a time out in opion."Tommy, if your good maybe Proffesor Snape will give you candy. They are very yummy." Hermione said to the growling Veela who still had not noticed she was there until she spoke to him.

Tom's head snapped up to look at her, relief written all over his face. He broke away from the two men and picked up his mate. "You were such a good girl Hermione. How about we go out to dinner? We can invite Blaise, Pansy, and...even Draco." he cooed, though his vioce got a little rough when he metioned the pale boy who had acted irresponsibly wit his mate.

"Okay." Hermione said as happily as she could. Though she had been here for two months she was still not used to Tom or any of these people. she also did not understand why he treated her like a baby. she was eleven meaning she was a big girl. Even daddy didn't call her his little girl any more, though she had heard him talking about her with mummy and he refferd to his as his little girl. A father was diffrent though, tom was...well she was not quite sure what he was to her. She knew that he was not her daddy, her uncle,brother or any member of her family for that matter.

"Let's go play for abit and then we will get ready for dinner,'he said to Hermione befor looking at the two other men who were still there,'I want your families alone with Malfoys at a nice resturant in Diagon Alley. Rent out the place and send all the staff except for the chefs home." after that Tom and Hermione went to her room where they played with her many dolls.

That night was not the best night to go out. It was still storming, but luckily no one would be out in that weather. Tom quickly escorted Hermione into the vacant resturant, so she would not get wet or spotted. The resturant was pretty with dark red tables cloths and a large chandelear that hung over the tables.

At the table Pansy and Draco were bickering, but Draco abrubtly stopped when he saw Hermione walk in. He lieterally pushed Blaise out of his chair and sat in it knowing already what seat Hermione would take. Tom always sat at the head of the table with Hermione to his left.

"Hello." Hermione greeted as she took her seat between Draco and Tom. Dracofelt his face burning at the sound of bell like vioce. Noticing the boy's blush tom glared threateningly at him scaring Draco so much he only looked at Hermione five times during the whole dinner.

The meal had gone with ease...well in a way. Draco and Pansy would not stop fighting. Pansy started talking about a wedding and Draco would tell her in her dreams. Pansy would say that she wanted six children and draco would ask whatguy would have children with her. It was rather annoying, but considering the other ays they night could have turned out this was bearable.

It was after dinner that all Hell broke lose. When saying good-bye to Hermione Draco had given her a peck on the cheek, which is probably one of the worst things another male can do to a veela's mate. Before Draco could scream he was being held against the wall by his throat by one furious Veela.

Tom was done tih this child. First the boy put his mate in danger and when tom had decided to give him another chance what did he do? The boy kissed her on her cheek! How dare he touch any part of her? Did he not understand that she was _his_ Hermione was _his _mate! She was _his _Hermione! Tom was going to strangle the boy.

He ignored the please of the adults as he started to squeeze the boy's throat. He ignored everything, but there was one thing he could not ignore. Out of no where he heard his mate sobbing begging him to stop, teeling him how scared she was, telling him how scared she was of _him._ Almost immedatly he dropped the boy and ran to his mate. He picked up, craddling in his arms as she sobbed. He rocked back and forth on his heels as he wispered that everything was going to be okay and made other soothing words and didn't know what to do. She would not stop crying. Eventually he did what he emebered the women at the orphanage did when a baby cried. As he did his best to soothe her with his vioce he also tries softly bouncing her softly. Eventually she fell asleep, having tired herself out with five minuets of wailing.

Tom apparted home wit his mate in his arms. He carried her up to her room and crawled into bed with her after tucking her in. Putting his arms around her he waited for her to snuggle up to him like usual, but it didn't happen. Tom wanted to cry. His mate wasn't happy with him in fact she was scared of him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I promise to make it up to you." he said before holding her tighter and falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>An: I just wanted to anser some questions that may arise due to this chapter.<br>tries to soothe Hermione like she is an infant because he truley has no idea how to do it any other way.  
>2. diagon alley seems pretty stupid, but tom wanted to take Hermione out and it will come into play latter<br>3. Pansy and Draco are betrothed  
>4. They talked to almost everyone in the ministry because basically they are desperate for help<p>

Also if you have something you would like to see in this story please tell me. For example someone asked me to talk more about tom's past, so that will come more into play. You can PM me or just put it in a review. Speaking of which...PLEASE REVEIW! They make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter!  
>Sorry that is a really short chapter guys!<p>

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke up in the morning she was shocked to see a book lying on the pilloe next to her. A smile grew on her face just at the sight of a bunch of papers bound in a leather covering. She really did love books. they allowed her to visit diffrent places and times. Books did not judge or laugh at you all they cared about was that you read them and treated them nicely...or at least that was Hermione's opinion. Maybe, just maybe, Tommy was starting to listen. If Hermione really wanted anything other than books was to feel heard and treated like a young adult. At elven years old she, like most of her peers, only wanted to feel heard and understood. she was happy that Tommy was finally getting it. She ran her fingers lightly over what felt like a Dragon Scale cover and traced her fingers over the golden letters that spelled out <em>The Life and Times of Salazar slytherin. <em>True she was not a Slytherin, but a book was a book and this could explain these snake like people better. This book also may be helpful when talking to the slytherins and slytherin veterans that surrounded her. With a smile she opened the book and her smile widend withe the sound of the snap a new book's spine makes when first opened. It took five seconds for her to get lost in the world of of the founders and once she got sucked in she did not want to come out.

Meanwhile Tom Riddle paced his office. What ife she didn't like the book? What if she wanted a diffrent one? She hadn't ever spoken to him about books, so he grabbed a book that they could enjoy together. He knew the life of the Slytherin foound, but if she knew then they could have something to talk about instead of the awkward silences that tended to come when the two were alone. After last night all he wanted was her forgivness and he figured that if she really wanted a book like she said that might be the way to get her forgivness. Sure, it was bribery, but he didn't really know what else to do. Tom never apologized to anyone. This was his first time asking forgivness from anyone, but for his mate he would put down his pride, get on her hands and knees, and beg for her forgivness. After all the time he had spent with her he figured that she would be a forgiving person, but just in case she wasn't he wanted to have his bases covered. what more could Hermione want than a book and a man on his knees begging for mercy?

After about two hours more of pacing Tom took a deep breathe and walked down to Hermione's room. He took one more breathe and opened the door. When he walked in he saw his mate with her face buried in the book which she seemed to be half way done with. "Are you enjoying the book, Hermione?" Tom asked taking a seat on the end of the bed.

Hermione looked up startled, she had been so into her book that she had not even heard him enter her room. She looked at him for a moment before giving him a breath-taking smile. "Yes, thank you very much." Hermione chirped happily. It could have been the end of the world, but she would still be happy with a new book in her hand or a well worn copy of a favourite book.

Tom's heart swelled with joy at the sound of his mate's smile and happy vioce. He guessed that he no longer needed to get on his knees tp beg for forgivness. He needed to remember that in order to make Hermione happy he only needed to give her a book She didn't seem to want dolls, diamonds, or any of the trivial things wpmen typically wanted. He was used to women wanted diffrent things, but never books or at least books that did not involve sex or make up magic. He should have known though, this was his mate after all, of course she would be diffrent from the other women.

"When you are done with this book, how about I show you the libary?" Tom offered scotting closer to Hermione.

"You have a library?" Hermione asked excitedly making tom smile. this was going to be a good day.

For others this day was bitter-sweet. Apparently Hermione had been spotted being rushed into a reasturant the other day by a you man about fourteen. The strang thing was that the boy had a dark aura about him; to Kingsly, the one who spotted them, showed hs memory to dumbldor who was able to deduct that it was in fact a young version of Tom riddle.

"What do you mean that that monster has my baby?" Molly Weasley screeched once she had heard the news of who had her child.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before he came looking or his mate." Remus Lupin saidnot trying to soothe, but trying to shed a little light on the situation.

"I do not care if it was only a matter of time. All i want is my daughter to be safe at home." Molly growled daring anyone to tell her it was not possible to get her daughter back.

"Yes Molly, of course. We cannot rush into this, though. We need a well thought out plan and we need Snape." Dumbldore said calmly.

"Fine, call the blood man and let us make a plan." Molly huffed.

Sadly for the Order Severus Snape saw no sign of getting away from the manor today. Plans were being made for a school of the dark arts and because Severus had been appointed Headmaster of the soon-to-be school he had to be around for every meeting that some how involved the school. It was not work that snape enjoyed, but at least of the light side lost the war he would have a high ranking position to fill. He had planted himself so deeply in both sides that no matterwhat side lost he would always win. when it came to combant he would kill the both fighters of the ligh said and the dark side. He was not ashamed of his actions, he was doing what he could do to survive and you could not blame a man for merely trying to survive and be ready for both worlds. The only problem in his plans was Hermione. He could only give her to the side he thought that he thought would win, but then again he could cleverly give information to the other side with out giving direct information. He had done so before, but this time was more risky. If the dark lord found out he had sometinh to do with his mate disappearance he would be dead before he could say 'Sorry'.

He also was still trying to clean up his godson's mistakes. Draco really knew how to make a mess of things when it came to the girl. if he wasn't putting her in danger he was provoking her mate with unecessary PDA. There was no way anyone could get near Hermione right now in order to take her away with Tom's Veela's senses on high alert. Severus didn't know which would kill him first; the battlefeild or all the people he had to please.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter!  
>Also don't be quiet tell me what you think and what you like to see!<p>

* * *

><p>The clouds of the night covered the moon and the stars while the rain poured down again for the second day in a row creating a gloomy gothic(an: i know that gothic is not always gloom, in this it is supposed to mean eerie like Gothic ictorian books)feel outside of Riddle manor. Most did not think that or notice that the coulds seemed to be protecting the moon and stars of a deprssing sight that the rain caused. Out side of the stone manor stood a woman seemingly formed by the rain. One would not think she was rain though due to the fact the drops that gcreated her were black and white giving the creature the look of a living being. the woman formed wads one that no one alive wou recognize or maybe even care to remember. Elizabeth Riddle had to hurt to many people to have been worthy of rememberance and most who would remember had been killed. It was a sad thing to lost and forgotten...her life was like rain. She came, but she would always leave in the end and she could cause terrible distruction. Perhaps that was why when she died her punishment was to come back to Earth whenevr it rained. She would forever be caught in the rain, but at least she had been able to watch her son.<p>

It was a strange thing to her. When he was born she did not want him, but now all she wanted was to be in his life. There had to be some way for her to make his life a little better. She had seen that pain that his rivals were causing him and wanted nothing than to take them down. with a wicked smile she walked away from the manor in the direction that the Burrow where he knew she could take at least one trouble off her son's mind. The nice thing about rain was that when it fell into a river the rain drops would go flow with the river, since elizabeth was basically rain she was able to be moved down the river that passed the Burrow. Even though the matter of tansportation was efficient she disliked the feeling of being mixed with the water in the rive. Yes it was a strange thought, but then again Elizabeth Riddle was very strange.

When she saw the burrow up ahead she slipped out of the river that had been carrying her. She as she walked over to the huse she looked for any place that a leak could come in and that was where she would come in. She, surprisingly, was able to slip in through the stones of the house. She hurried to the sink where she could get water before she dissapeard. she put her hands under the sink in order to make them stronger and able to grab and hold things. As fast as possible she opened the window over the sink. If anyone had seen the rain go side-ways and surround a woman, they would be very very confused even if they were a wizard or witch. Now that she was refreshed and had water surrounding her she opened several draws until she found the knives. With a smile she picked up the largest and sharpest knife.

With out a sound, which isn't surprising since she was unable to make any noise even if she tried, she crept up the stairs. Looking into the first room she came to she saw two teenage boys...they were not who she was looking for. The next room did not hold who she was looking for either. She finally came to the last bedroom where she found her target.

Slipping into the room she assessed her victim. He was curled up next to his wife sleeping soundly. He seemed to be middle aged unlike Elizabeth's eternal twenty-six years. His cropped red hair reminded her of a flame and like a moth she was drawn to it. She stared at him a moment, but did not lose her edge. She was going to kill this man no matter what.

She held that knife over he head preparing to plunge it into the ginger male when the door opend and revealed a little boy. for some reason when she looked at the child she couldn't do it, he looked so much like Tom except he had messy hair and had a diffrent build also the eyes were a diffrent shade of green. With out thinking Elizabeth dropped the knife and got out of there. She watched as the little boy woke the couple up complaining of a bad dream where Arthur Weasley died. Was this child physic? What did he know? While the other side was comtemplative the other side was cursing herself for not finishing the job she set out to do. How could one boy screw everything up? Was this Harry Potter, the boy who his son wanted killed? If so Elizabeth could understand her son's anger at the boy who seemed to screw everything up.

While Elizabeth was thinking of what made her not kill the man in front of the boy another person was questioning things. Severus Snape had not made up his mind yet. He truly did not know what side would win. Originally he thought that light, which always seem to win, would win, but now with Tom gaining power and having what seemd to be a very smart whitch by his side he did not know who to bet on. All he wanted was to be able to win both ways. Why in Merlin's name did it have to be sor hard to choose between the sides. He felt no real loyalty to either side...well maybe a little because Harry Potter, the bane of his existance, was Lilly's son. even in death he could deany her nothing. If she wanted her son safe he would do the best he could do, but there were always exceptions. He could not promise that when it came down to him or the boy he would let the boy win, but hopefully it would never come to that. He could always "lose" him in the battlefeild and Tom would just happen to come across him. It wasn't too underhanded, right?

Speaking of under handed things back at the manor of Riddle Tom was bribing his mate yet again to get his way. He had wanted to have a Quidditch game when it dried up or they could build a feild inside, but either way he wanted to watch the the game. The only issue was that he still was not comfortable being away from her, in fact he checked on her about five times a night, and Hermione apparently hated quidditch. The Slytherin in hime made a solution quickly; he would bribe her. To get her to get her to agree to watching one gam he would get her a new book, for watching five games he would get her a potion kit, and for ten he would take her a beach in France. He had underestimated Hermione, who knew how to get what she wanted.

It was almost a game to her. By acting like she was younger she knew that it would set him up for thinking to treat her like the way he thought he really would. Hermione wasa great actress when she wanted to be. He now thought that to get her to anything to he had to bribe her. Oh how easy these people were to controle. It truly was just to easy...actually it was kind of boring, but it got her what she wanted so she couldn't complain. Te only thing she really wanted, though, was the one thing she knew she could not have from him no matter what she did. She had come to terms with this, but deep down the little girl that went to sleep so long ago still hoped that her daddy would come and save her. The older Hermione, however, did not think that she would be saved just by waiting for someone to come for her. If she wanted to get out of this mess, she would have to do this for herself.

She had a few tricks up her sleeves, but she needed the right time to pull them off. What she needed to do was sit through five quidditch games in order to get the kit, find a advanced spell book for Polyjuice, and a hair from Tom. she already had the hair from Tom, she had the potions book she wanted because she sat through one qudditch game, all she had to do was sit through this game and she would be able to get the kit. The next part was to wait for when Tom went to bed and then take the potion, steal his broom, and run fly faster than a hufflepuff runs from a slytherin.

Though she knew her plan could work there was still a lot that could go wrong. Tom wcould wake up and she wouldn't be in the bed and he would panic, the polyjuice potion would go wrong, and so many other things could go had to decide would she rather take the risk or probably never see her family again.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's picture is on my profile<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter!  
>Thank you to Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel and hateme101 for inspring this chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley was screwed. Why oh why hadn't she thought of a better plan? She should have known that Polyjuice taks a month to make and she had no idea where to get half of the ingredents! She had to come up with something better, she just had to. It was hard, though, to think of a good escape plan when a certain annoying girl kept going on and on about the tea party she was holding this afternoon. Hermione hated to sound rude, but she truley did have a dislike for Pansy. The girl was petty, air brained, and not could not take a hint if her life depended on it. For the past half hour Hermione, who was dropped off early for the tea party, had not spoken since she had come to Pans's house. To most people that meant something was wrong, but apparently Pansy did not understand people because she chatted happily never once asking why Hermione was not talking or why the girl was biting her lips so hard.<p>

Pansy was not the best hostess in the world despite what she thought. She believed that Tom's mate was having the best time with her. She thought that most people had the most fun around her. The only person who did not see how enjoyable, pretty, and cute she was was her betrothed Draco Malfoy. He seemed to like Hermione better than he liked her, but that was okay! He was simply doing what Pansy, herself, was doing. He was trying to gain favor with Hermione so when the time came he would be powerful just like Pansy. They would be the second most powerful couple in the world! With his money, her good looks, and her obvious charm people would be falling to their knees to please them. Okay not everyone, but she didn't expect Tom, or to her the Dark lord and/or voldemort, and Hermione to bow don to them. That couple was the exception, not the rule. Also so what if Madame Malfoy could be mean? She was jealous that Rose was prettier and far more classier than she was. Pansy pitied those poor Malfoys.

"Maybe we should have a themed tea party! We could give costumes to people to change into went they come!" Pansy said excitedly. She loved to play dress up, even at her age dressing up was still very fun. She loved being able to dress and act like the queen that she was, but Hermione was here. Since Hermione is the mos important girl in their world maybe she would want to be queen? Pansy really did not want Hermione to be able to be queen, the Dark Lord's mate was already treated like a princess at home! she could leave something for everyone else.

"Umm...Hermione,' Pansy started, startling Hermione who had not been paying attention,'do you think I could be the queen? I am sure there is something else you could be." Pansy said hopefully.

"Uh..sure." Hermione said trying to hide her confusion. Why were they talking about being queen?

"Yay!. Thank you so so so much Hermione!" Pasney squealed bobing up and down with the excitment of getting her way with Hermione.

One hour and six minuets later all of the guests had arrived and were in costume, much to the annoyance of many of the guestswho felt they were too old for costumes and dress up. One of the many who complained was Draco Malfoy who had been forced into a king costume and forced to sit next to Pansy. The parents meanwhile tooj their ta out to the back garden giving the children privacy to play and talk openly.

Draco managed to get away from Pansy eventually and made his way over to Hermione. "Hello Hermione. How are you?" he asked trying to be the perfect gentleman.

"I am well, thank you." Hermioe said giving the boy a soft dainty smile. Draco's eyes got wide and he tried not to faint. How long ago was it that he had thought girls had cooties? When on Earth did he get comfortable with them? Merlin knew that he was still terribly uncomfortable speaking or dancing with them. The only girl who made him enjoy female presence that was not his mother was the one girl who was unobtainable to him. It really was horrible.

Not too far from the manor five people people went over the plan to get Hermione back. Snape had decided to crypticall tell the Order when Hermione would be left alone. Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Alistar Moody, Albus Dumbldor, and Nymphadora Tonks watched the adults waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Let us go over this one more time. Molly and Alistar will go get Hermione from whever they left the children. You cannot kill or torture the chidren, but you can put a non-permanent tranfiguration on the children. Make sure that it can be undone, i will not have children killed. Remus and tonks will distract the adults." Albus said to the group in front of him.

"What will you be doing, then?" Molly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will be here in case Tom shows up. Also, Molly, your family has been sent to a secure location. I am here to take you there because i am the only one here who knows where it is. If you get captured after i tell you where everyone is then everything is ruined." Albus said calmly.

"Enough of this chit-chat. We have a mission to complete before you-know-who gets back!" Alistar said , giving everyone a look that spurred them into motion.

Tonks and Remus went to the left which lead away from the manor. Tonks looked at the flowers as she passed them. Just because she was pon a mission did not mean she could not enjoy the beauty around her. The dragon flowers were very beautiful this time of year and after all the rain the flowers looked like they were sparkling due to the water. She always loved the way flowers looked after it rained. The rain made it look like there were diamonds on the flower or that the flower was made of diamonds.

Their plan of distraction was simple. All they had to do was a make an explosion and they knew that people would come running. Some, of course, would go to where the children were, but luckily Alistar had a good ida of where the children were and Molly could get there before anyone else, Tonks was sure. After all nothing was stronger and could do many seemingly impossible things other than a mother's love for her child and Molly loved her eldest daughter very much.

Tonks and Lupin reached the point of where thye would create the explosion before running in the direction of Dumbldor and Tonks was almost sad to have to blow up all of the flowers. They were by a gazebo surrouned by ivy and around that tons of wild flowers grew. It was so pretty, but one must do what one must do and one must look after their own.

At the other side of the garden Molly and Alistar looked, or at least attempted to look through, the large windows of the house from their vantage point. They, hidden by a large weeping willow, came across a window that also acted as a wall. Inside they could see children, Molly searcged frantically trying to see better, so she could see her baby. finally she was able to see Hermione, the girl was dressed in a pink dress with a crown on top of her head. She looked like she would rather be any where thanwhere she was as the Maloy boy chatted to her as if she were very interested in what he had to say.

"I'll break the window, grab Hermione." Alistar ordered as they waited for the signal.

When the large BOOM of an explosion came the two made a mad dash for the room while tha adults were distracted. Alistar broke the window making the children run back in fear of the adults and the flying glass shards.

Draco held Hermione's arm tightly when he heard the boom. he was ready to protect her no matter what. Suddenly she broke away from him. "Mum!" the girl cried before dashing to her mother. The woman picked her up and dashed away while a man with a strange eye shouted speels to keep the people coming after the girl and her mother from moving.

Luck was on their side for Molly made it back to Dumbldor with Hermione and apparted away before anyone could touch her or her daughter. The other order members apparated as soon as they saw that Molly, Hermione, and dumbldor were gone. For a not well thought out plan things had gone really well. Hhopefull the next time they had to do a rescue metion it went this well...but it probably wont.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry potter!

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley had never been so happy in his life. Finally after two months his family was back together. The twins were becak to pranking, the three eldest boys were back to being happy, Molly had stopped screaming and crying and all was well. The only Weasley who had not gone back to normal was their youngest boy. He refused to go almost anywhere with out Hermione. He would wait outside the door of the bathroom, sit quietly while she read with out complaint, and every night he refused to sleep with wout Hermione after he fell asleep Arthur would put Hermione in her own bed.<p>

The family liked their new home well enough. It was large, giving the children lots of room to run aaround and have their own personal space. The greatness in size was a blessing, yet it was also a curse. Molly Weasley liked the coziness of their own home where anyone could find someone at any time, this house was large and cinfusing. She felt that because the rooms were so far apart maybe the family would start driffting apart. The other problem was that though the children could play inside the house for most of their short lives they had been pushed, ordered, or willingly spending large amounts of time outside. Due to the threat of Voldemort comig at any time, even if they thought he did not know where she was, the children were not allowed outside. Everyone except for the adults, Charlie and Bill were allowed outside. One could not play Quidditch, skip stones, nor do any number of things in a house.

To Ronald Weasley this was okay. Yes, he loved to ride his broom and skip stones, but inside was safe. Inside Hermione could not be taken again. Of course, just like with the adults, the confinment had a few problems. For example though he and Harry were becoming good friends ever since the boy moved into the new Weasley house he had become a little annoying. He and ron butted heads quite offten and both boys had a temper, Hermione also very muched enjoyed Harry's company much to Ron's annoyance, and even his own mum seemed to love Harry more than she loved Ron. He could understand her gushing over Hermione and making her top priority next to ginny after what had happend, but Ron should have, or at least thought he should have, come after Hermione. Harry Potter was not family. True his sister was adopted, but she had earned her place in this family. Harry was new, he was a friend not family.

Harry Potter was not happy with the youngest Weasley boy either. Ron tended to be, in Harry's eyes, selfish in the way he did not like to share almost anything unless he was sharing with Hermione, he was asore loser espeacially when it came to chess, he snored, he was _always_ eating which reminded him if Dudly, and seemed to get mad when ever Mrs. Weasley or Hermione would give him attention. Harry had thought they were going to be great friends, but when they had started to become friends they were in the hineymmom stage. They only saw the good and not the bad plus no buddy had met the other's parent and/or legal guardians. When the confinement started they were sent back into the real world, but once you cannot get time to yourself and always around a person tempers flare. People need a break from each other and though the house was big every night Harry and Ron would share a roomand they would start annoying the other again.

Today was another rainy day making the outside and inside look bleak. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the parlor looking miserable. Ron had not slept thus he was grumpy, Harry was annoyed because in his grumpy mood Ron had snapped at him several time, and Hermione was just bord having been told to play with the others instead of read a book. The house was large and full of things, but the three of them could not think of any. Ron had just beatten Harry in yet another just-to-do-something-but-it-isn't-very-fun game of chess when Hermione gat an idea.

"We could go exploring. I have never been in the west wing." Hermione said, excited by the ideas of an adventure.

"It could be fun. I haven't been up there either." Harry said as he started to imagen what they could find in the western wing of the house. They could find treasure, pictures, maps, money, and so many more things.

"I guess..." ron said relucantly. He really did not want to go on an adventure or in to a place where spiders could be lurking, but if Hermione was going then so was he.

The three of them walked through the large dusty house until they came to the staircase leading the the weastern wing. The stairs, like the others, were stone with a red strpping carpet over them, so that when they person stepped onto the steps bare foot instead of feeling could stone they would feel soft room-tempature carpet. There were more steps in this staircase than the the other stair cases in the house. One they walls they passed were heavy tapastries of Mideval scenes and scenes from Greek mythology. Ronald was rather creepied out by the tapistry hold the picture of Medusa turning a man into stone.

The hallway held many doors, each made of a diffrent wood with a diffrent door knob. "Ronald, you pick the first room." Hermione said looking at her brother.

Ronald walked further down the hall, studying each of the doors. Finally he came to a door made of a wood with a pinkinsh tint, the door hanle was in the shape of a hand. Taking the handle he slowly opened the door revealing a gorgeous room. The floorse were wood, but the wood had a golden color to it, the walss were windows except the room had been between to other room yet they could see the outside above and bside them. There was golden couch in the corner and a chest on the other side of the room.

Harry slowly walked over to the box, taking in the room around him. He ,like Hermione, had his wand held tightly in his handout of anxeity. He was nervous they would find something horrible in the box. He ran his hand over the lid feeling how smooth it was before opening the chest to find tons of jwelery. He was just about to tell the others to come over when he heard a scream. He wipped around to find Hermione trying to get Ron back into the room. Apparently the windows were not windows and Ron hap fallen off whatever they were on. Harry rushed over to help.

"Come on guys, pulle me up!" ron screamed while Harry and Hermione tried to pull him up.

"On three we will pull as hard as we can, okay?" Hermione said, her mind forming a plan quickly. On three the two of them pulled, finally getting Ron back on to the floor.

"Okay, I have had enough adventure for one day, thank you!" ron said starting towards the door.

"We should do this again tommarow...but leave out the near death experince." Hermione said to harry, who nodded.

"come on look in the box, Ron. " Harry said waving his friend over.

"Can we take something?" ron asked looking at the all the jewls in front of him. Oh, how he would love the golden chain with a lion pendant on it.

"I don't see why not, we just can't let your parents or anyone else see. Just incase we would get in trouble for it." Harry said picking up a golden chain with what looked like a small Snitch on it. He clasped the clain and his it under his shirt. Hermione, also chose a golden necklace, except hers had a golden diamond ring on it.

"Hey, we all chose golen things!" Ron said in astonishment as if this was some big thing and not a random act of chance. "When we go on adventures we'll call our selves the Golden Trio...explorers extrodinare!" ron exclaimed happily. The other two agreed with vigore. Little did the three expect was that their little team of explorers would become a key part in the war that had started.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own harry Potter.  
>Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee review, your reviews are what give me ideas!<br>sorry for the short chapter and a pic of Crookshanks kittten is on my profile

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle was losing his mind. He had told the Parksons to watch his sweet mate and what happens? They children were turned into dolls, he didn't really care about that though, and his mate was gone! It felt like he had just gotten her back, it was too soon for him to lose her. If she left a hundred years from now it would still be too soon for him to let her go. He never wanted her to leave his side. Tom had had to endure elven years of not hving his mate afteer finding her and his veela had been in over drive for a while. Now losing her again he was losing it. He had, of course, sent Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange to the Burrow that the Weasleys lived in to get his mate and get rid of the trouble. He wanted the dults and three eldest boys killed, the fours younger children would be sent to Death Eater families, Potter would be given to him, and Hermione would also be given to him. The last one was a no brainer. Sadly when the two came to the burrow they found it vacant. Everything had been removed and there was no clue as to where the family had gone.<p>

Tom had never felt such dispare in his life. He was so terrified he would never see his tiny mate again. What if she got hurt? What is something horrid happened to her? Who would be there to protect here. Those Weasleys could not care for his mate properly. She was the powerful witch in the world, his little princess, and they could not treat her correctly. He wanted, no, he _needed_ her to be back at his side.

At the loss of his mate Tom had been suffering from mood swings. Bellatrix Lestrange had been at his side through every stage of his greif. She had tried to make her move a month after Hermione had been lost. That was one of the worst things she had ever done. Everything was fine when she walked in and sat down next ot him, but as soon as she grabbed his hand and with her other hand went unzip his zipper things got ugly. In one fluid motin Tom stood up, taking Bellatrix with him and then threw her against the stone wall. "You try to touch me again and i will tare you apart. Then I will find your husband a young beautiful witch to replace you." Tom growled holding the witch by her neck. Bellatrix had never been so terrified in her life.

"I thought he was going to kill me." Bellatrix told her sister, Narcissa, as they drank tea. Bellatrix's wild beahaviour subbdued and she stayed away from the Dark Lord waiting to be summoned. She never was.

Far away in a large house three children snuck up the west stairway as quietly as possible, so they did not wake up the adults of the house. The trio had not yet gone back to there adventures and now a week later in the cover of darkness they snuck upstairs to continue their adventures. It had been Rons idea this time as he could not sleep and as per usual if he could not sleep no one else could. He had woken a grumpy Harry, who had been scolded yeaterday for trying to ride his broom inside and was still sulking, and froced the boy out of bed. The two then snuck into Hermione's room and woke her up, which was rather difficult because even though she was an early riser the young witch still enjoyed her sleep. Ron lured her out of bed with talk of adventure and then the three were off.

"Harry, you pick this time." Hermione whispered to be raven haired boy. Harry nodded before yawing and heading down the hall. Something was calling to him, it felt like he was a piece of metal and the room was a magnet. He stopped at a dorr pianted a bright red with a black door handle. He opened it to find a large emoty room. Harry's brows furrowed as he lead the others into the room. It was a rather simplly room, all it had were stone walls, one window, and wooden floors. There was nothing really magical about this place at all.

Hermione ran a finger across the walls feeling for knooks and crancies that could hilde things. "There is nothing here! Let's try another room!" Ron whined as he leand against a wall. All of the sudden the wall opend and ron fell in. Hermione and Harry looked at each other wide-eyed and then looked down the hole. There appeard to be slide leading down. "I'll go first." Hermione offered climbing onto the thing. She sounded bravebut truthfully she didnot want to stay into that room all by herself. The doors and windows might disappear and she would be trapped forever. As she slid own she noticed that there was glowing words on the walls in strange looking letters. She was going to fast to read them, but she guessed they told a story. Eventually she reached the end of the slide, stepping off daintily she called out for her ginger haired brother.

"Over here 'Mione!" Ron cried out to Hermione. He walked over and grabbed her hand making her jump a little.

"Lumos" Harry muttered, remembering the spell that had said when she walking around in the room was amazing. It had satues, old pictures, and stangely enough animals. There were all sorts of animales around, raging from a wide variety of species and colors. The three of them sperated to look around the room, their eyes seeing diffrent things of interest. Hermione wandered over to a small cahe that she heard a mewling come from. Inside of the cage was a very annoyed looking half kneazle half cat orange kitten. The animale looked up at her and immedatly she fell in love with it. she leaned down and took the thing out it cage. almost immedatly the mewling went to purring. She really hopped she could him...he was just sooo cute!

Harry wandered over to a mountain of boxes and chests. Some of them contained just clothing, some contained books, and some conatined nothing at all. Finally he came to a small black box that really seemed to contain nothing special at all. When he opened the box all it conatined was a seemingly normal cloak. He took it out and put it on just out curosity and found that his lower body was gone. He had found an invisibility cloak.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>It had been more than a decade since they had come to this house, the house that they had made a home. Hermione had gone through puberty in this house, Harry had first kissed Ginny in this house, and three best friends came together in this house. All the memories of the house made Hermione cry, she had a family here and in a way even the house was family. She had never thought that this large house would become a home, but it had. It had become the meeting place for the order, the place to hide those who were targeted by Death Eaters, and it was a big part of her life. Watching it burn to the ground made her feel as if a little part of her was dying herself. Everyone knew that their was a traitor in their midst now, no one else knew about ths house other thn members of the Order...but who would have told? Now everyone was going to start looking over their shoulders to figure out who did it, that is if they survived this first.<p>

Spells were being thrown everywhere making a deadly light show causing Hermione snap out of her thoughts. She spun around and shot a binding spell at someone coming at her. She looked around to see Ron battleing with a tall gangly Death Eater and winning. She ran towards her brother shooting curses at anyone who tried to grab her or shoot a spell at her. They were fast, but she was much faster. As she passed the masked beings part of her mind went back into her memories to see the first time she saw these masked beings. It was when she had been kidnapped by tom Riddle. She remembered watching the masked people come and leave the manor that she was held captive in. Somewehere in her she missed Tom, now Voldemort to her, the boy who had been kind and given her gifts while the other bigger part wanted nothing to do with her memories of the man and wanted nothing more than to hurt him for making her family and friends suffer. Her eyes narrowed in concentration her mind now solely focused on defeting the people who had starred in her nightmares and memories. Now Hermione Weasley was a mission and when determined no one could stop the young witch.

Molly Weasley seemed only to be good at household magic to som, but she was surprisingly very good at offensive and deffensive magic. She had never really had a use for this type of magic typically, but now defending her family she unleashed all of her power. The love of a mother and wife spurred her anger and made her magic got more powerful. As they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and Molly felt some intense scorn. These people, no they were not people they were monsters, took away lives of loved ones, took her daughter away from her, and they always ruined family get togethers and holidays. Today was Christmad they had managed yet again to ruin it. Last year the Order had Arthur, Remus, and Kingsly go after some Death Eaters on Christmas. Honestly, who goes around killing people on Christmas? That is just plain rude, epsecially when some people spent the entire day making a feast for a ton of people to eat that night. The night was completely ruined and since Arthur was not there in the morning when the children, or teenagers, got up it was not the same opening presents with out him. And if christmas was bothersome then Hermione sixteenth birthday was worse when Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Kingly,and Remus had to leave for France at one in the morning and did not get back in time to celebrate Hermione's birthday on her actual birthday. Hermione had smiled and graciously forgave them for something they could not control, but Molly knew that it still had to hurt to not celebrate your birthday especialy you sixteenth birtday.

She was going to win for all the hurt they caused, for all the days they ruined, for the years that had to keep the children inside, for all the tears her children shed, and for all the people they ever hurt. Molly Weasley was not going to let them get away with all they had done if it was the last thing she did. Sadly it was the last thing she did.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Arthur Weasley as he watched a green light hit his wife. She was dead. The woman he loved more than anything in this world, not including the children, was dead. She would never nag him again. She would never cuddle into him when they fell asleep. She would not be there when he came home. She would never be scurring around trying to feed everyone. He would never be able to hold her again. With a new found hatred Arthur Weasley threw the killing curse at the Death Eater who killed his wife. As soon as the curse hit the masked being a curse hit Arthur. Suddenly all was quiet. He could see people fightiing, but could not hear them, then things got ever weirder when he saw his bdy lying on the snow covered ground. Suddenly he felt ahand slip into his, he looked down to see his Molly standing there looking as young as the first time he kissed her, the age she always wished she could be again. He smiled and leaned down to kiss his beautiful, even in death wife.

Arthur looked away from his wife for a moment when he caught sight of _her_. She looked like the female version of a young Tom Riddle. Her raven hair hung down to her hips in contrast to the white dress she wore. Her eyes did not meet Arthur's, too focused on the war below them to pay any mond to the ginger haired male. There was something about her that made him extremely nervous. Maybe it was because he was not use to being a ghost and seeing other ghost were nerve racking, but something told him that that was not the case at all. This woman had a feeling of coldness, scorn, anger, and scorn around her. If he was not already dead he would have feared for himself and Molly.

"Excuse me!" Arthur called out to th woman. Her head snapped up to look at him. Her eyes made Arthur take a step back, pulling Molly behind him. They were the color of spring grass, yet they had a dangerous glint that one would not associate eyes that makes one think of sping with.

"Yes?" the woman asked her head tilting to the side, he lips pulling into a smirk. Arthur glupped before answering a quick never mind and went back to looking at his wife.

Tom Riddle watched the scene unfold from the window in Hermione's room. He had supervised the elves as they took the things to their new home in that that was done he watched and waited for his people to finish up and bring the prisoners to him. It was taking a lot out of him not to go out there and protect his mate, but he had to stay here. He had to make sure he got Potter before the boy could escape and create another uprising. He wanted stabiilty in his new world and that could only happen if Harry James Potter, the bane of his existance, was gone. Permantly.

His new world was going to be perfect. He was going to bring back absolute monarchy, fuuedalism, and the manorial system. It was going to work swingly. Thing would go back as they were before all of this talk of 'equality' blah blah blah. Things were better when people knew their set place. It created less confusion and to him the more straight forward things were the better. People might have some trouble getting used to it, but they would eventually and if they did not they would be killed. Simple and easy to understand.

Tom smiled when he saw that the Order was out numbered. Five more people wereo killed and everyone else was taken prisoner. They were marched up to the room where Tom waited for them. It had to be humilating being disreaspected and abused in ones own home, but what did Tom care? This was not his home and he was on top. He turned and smile a cruel smile at the people being lead into the room. Two gingers, a brunette, a blonde, and a boy with raven hair was lead into the room.

He nodded to the man holding Hermione to free her. As soon as she was released tom took her into his arms. He pinned her arms to her sides ith his embrace and nuzzled his face into her hair. He smiled before setting her on the bed behind her. Now that his veela was content he could get on with the show. "Ah, Harry how nice to see you." Tom said with a cruel smile on his face. Oh he was going to enjoy this. "So...which should I kill first? Lovegood or one of the Weasleys. How about the girl Weasley?" Tom asked pointing his and at Ginny.

"No!" Harry shouted as the green light came out of Tom's wand. Harry stared at the dead bady of Ginerva Weasley. It couldn't be possible. She couldn't be dead! This had to be a trick!

Hermione whimpered as she stared at her sister's dead body that was carelessly thrown on the ground after her death. The noise got Tom's attnetion, sensing his mate's discomfort. He could kil the rest later away from his mate, she really shouldn't have to see this. He should have thought about her before killing the Weasley girl. He really needed to think before he acted around his mate. She did not need to se blood or death, she was too pure for that. He did not want her to be contaminated by the world around them. He had already built them a bubbly of protection in their home in London, there nothing could harm or contaminate her. At seventeen she was still impressionable and Tom did not want her getting strange and harmful ideas into her head. He never got the owl saying that Hermione was a stubbor and opinated girl who had her own thoughts and was not lead around easily.

"Take the rest of them to the dungons. Keep Potter away from the others...put him in the tower, you know the one." Tom ordered. He watched as the others were lead away, the blond had gone peacfully but the boys were fighting and screaming his mate's name. How dare they even speak her name? They were filth! Honestly they should have some respect for the girl and not even look her in the eye much less say her name! Mistress or Madame Riddle would work swimmingly.

After the others had been led down the hall Tom turned to Hermione. He looked her up and down, she had blossmed into a beautiful girl. Her lips were the color of petals, her hair fell in soft ringlets around her, and her skin was flawless. She was rather short probably no more the 5'1 if that. He liked that she was so small and petit, it made himfeel powerful and Tom was all about dominance.

"Hello,Love. I have missed you so much." he said scooping his little mate up before sitting on the bed with her on his lap. She fit perfectly with him, they truely were meant to be. It had been so long since he had held her in his lap, he couldn't believe he went twelve years with out holding her. It was like everything around them was not there, the only thing that mattered was in his arms safe and protected from the world he was molding. She would be safe in his world, but he still felt better with her away from the outside world and in his arms. If he could he would lock her away forever and be the only one to see her, but alas she did need company other than him and he intended to give that to her. He, of course, would be chosing who spent their time with her. Many pureblood families would love to have their children as friends to Tom's mate. Some had already been chosen to be her personal maids and their families had been so happy. They should be happy, their daughters should aim to be like his mate, even if they could never compare to her in any feild.

"Let. Me. Go. Voldemort." Hermione hissed at the veela. This made Tom forwn. She should be happy to see him, they were back together. He saved her from the evil muggle-lovers! She had been away from him to long...they had put ideas into her head to make her stop loving him, that was it. She still loved him, she just forgot...he could work with that, but first they had to get names right.

"It's Tom, love. Or you could call me Tommy as you did when you with me before ." he purred nuzzling her neck. Oooh she smelled so good. Like sugar, sweets, and something fruity that he couldn't quite place.

"I'd rather not." Hermione snorted, rather annoyed at the man holding her and enraged that he was holding her at all.

"It must have been a very tiring day for you." tom cooed to his mate,"Let's go home and you can rest and then we can enjoy a large feast to welcome you home." Tom said standing up with Hermione in his arms.

Finally everything was going to be right in Tom's world...for now


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter!  
>I love reviews!<br>this chapter is basically to lighten the mood a little since last chapter was pretty depressing.

* * *

><p>Darco Malfoy was running around his room faster than a Snitch. He had now tried on thirty-one outfits for tonight and nothing really seemed to fit the occasion. It had been six years since he had seen Hermione and tonight was the night when he would get to see his true love again. Oh it was so romantic...a forbidden romance! He would never admit it, but Draco was quite the romantic and the thought of a <em>Romeo and Juliet <em>romance with out the death made him excited. They would sneak out to meet under the cloak of darkness and profess their love for one another under a full move with the stars as their wedding guest and the moon as their preist. A secret marriage between the two of them...he was getting goosebumps.

He had all of tht figured out, but he could figure out what to wear. It was black tie even, but there were so many robes to chose from in his closet. Did he want to come off as a cool bad-boy type that was going to take her on adventures? Or maybe the prince charming type waiting to sweep her off her feet? Maybe the sensitive guy who wrote poetry? Urgh, why was this so hard fpr him? He, Draco Malfoy, had been practicing since the moment she left for this moment. Every girl in Hogwarts could say they saw the diffrent sides of Draco Malfoy.

Eventually the boy decided to go with the prince charming look because most girls went for that kind of guy. The guy who wouldmake their fairytale dreams come true. Tom Riddle, eat your heart out. Even the Dark Lord was in no caomparison to Draco when it came to women or so Draco thought. He would have Hermioe secretly seeing him in no time. The only issue was the bane of his existence, evil incarnate herself; Pansy Parkson. That woman would not leave him alone! Couldn't she see that he did not like, nor did he love, her at all. The girl could not take a hint.

"Draco, I'm here!" a sing song vioce said as the person who owned the vioce came in. When Draco saw her, he could feel his eye twich. Pansy was dressedin a poofy pink dress that made her look like a thing of cotton candy. Her make up was alos over done, someone needed to help this girl with her looks. He couldn't believe people expected him to marry _that_. He shuddered every time she brought up their wedding night. He didn't like looking at her in clothing, so why would he like her naked? Seriously, ew.

"Don't I look pretty, Draco?" Pansy asked giving a tiny twirl. Draco merely shrugged.

"I do look pretty, right?" Pansy growled.

"You are so annoying, woman! Draco take me here, Draco i want this, Draco do this, Draco compliment me! Why are you so needy?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"Is that anyway to speak to your future wife? We are going to get married soon and by then you better be worshiping me!" Pasny snapped before stomping out of the woman.

"Crazy Poofy Monster." Draco grumbled befor leaving the room himself. It was going to be time for the feast soon and he wanted to get there early, so he had a good place to see his Hermione after six years.

People were already there when Draco came into the room where Hermione would be presented. He had hoped that he would be the only one in the room, so he could get the perfect veiw. Guess he would have to do this the dirty way way pushing people from their spots. He didn't care if they were mad at that, all he wanted to do was see his Hermione. Six years was too long not to see the one you love besides he still needed to spologize. When he had been turned back into a regulare human Draco had been miserable. Why on Earth had ne not been able to help Hermione? He was supoosed to be the hero who swept her off her feet! Instead he got turned into a doll. Life was so unfair. After month or so he snapped out of it. He decided that when Hermione returned he would be ready to sweep her off her feet and protect her.

He practiced with many many girls and a few female teachers. He found that most girls liked the idea of being able to change the bad boy in him. Yea he was bad to the bone alright, the worst thing he had ever done, not including what he did to Pansy, was cheat on a test. He found he wasa very good story teller and his stories something in the girls want him. He didn't exactly understand it, but he went with it.

Holly Greenstunp had been his first. She was a sixth year who had a thingfor younger guys. On Holloween she and Draco snuchk into the room of rquirements and he lost his virginity at fifteen. He had considered waiting for Hermione, but he wanted to be experinced and not look like a fool in bed. He practiced with evry type of girl. Big, short, fat, slim, youn, old, and anything in between. As long as you were willing and understood it was a one night stand he would shag them. He even had a contract that every girl had to sign before they had sex. This method worked very well. There were a few pregnancy scares, but they were all sorted out and everything always ended happily ever after.

Draco came out of his thought when the piano music started. He watched the stairs wit bated breathe. When he saw her his heart stpped. Hermione was gorgeous dressed in a soft pink ballgown, her hair done in a tight bun with a tiara on her head. She was perfect. She was _his_.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter!

Based on the song Safe and Sound by taylor Swift feat. The civil Wars

* * *

><p>The feast had been ruined. Tom was furious, this was supposed to be a happy occasion, but those stupid muggleborns and halfbloods were going crazy. Things were being burnt down and building rampaged. At this rate he was going to have to take care of things personally. He shouted orders at people who left immedatly. He grabbed his mate and ordered Pansy, Draco, Hermione's personal maids, and the mothers of Pansy and Draco to follow him. He lead them quickly to a lavish room in the basment of the castle as he whispered comforting words to his mate. He kissed Hermione's head before rushing out of the room to calm down the city.<p>

Hermione sat down on one of the red couches and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in her memories.

_Hermione's Mum was running around the kitchen preparing for Hermione's fifth birthday party. It would be a relativly small affair, but her Mum managed to get Neville's Gram to let him come and sevrile other children of order members. Hermione had helped her bake the cake. had let her crack the eggs and frost the cake. The two of them ended up having a frosting fight and by the end of it both were covered in pokadot frosting. Ron had come in and screamed thinking the candy monster that Fred and George had told him about had attacked his mother and sister. Arthur Weasley upon hear the scream rushed down to see what was the matter with his wand drawn. When he saw his Wife and eldest daughter he fell to the ground laughing, which was some-what rare for him considering his job stressed him out very much. _

The scene switches.

_It is now chrsitmas moring all of the Weasley children, including the teenagers, wait on the steps waiting eagerly for their parents to call them down to open present eve nthough they should be in bed right now. Hermione holds Ginny's five year old hand in her six year old one as they whisper about what they hope they got. Ginny hopes she gets the new dolly that she has seen all the girls playing with at her friend's house. Hermione hopes that she got the new story book she wanted, the one with the pictures that pop out and move. Ron laughs at their gifts and says all he wants is his first broom. Finally they are called down stairs for their presents. Ron got his broom, even though it was hand-me-down. Hermione did not get the book she wanted, but she still got a story book with pretty muggle painted pictures and ginny did get a doll just not the one she wanted. Even though they did not get exactly what they wanted the three of them are happy and thankful for what they have been given. _

Skip ahead seven years...

_The large house is gloomy as rain falls nonstop. The trio is in the first room they ever truely explored, which had turned into a hide out of sorts for them. Hermione in reading with Crookshanks in her lap while Harry flys his tiny broom around the room using his wand, Ron is tinkering wwith something on the other side of the room that he had found. Music starts playing, startling Hermione and Harry. Looking over at a smiliin Ron they see an old record player. "Care to dance?" Ron says holding a hand out to Hermione, which she takes. They spend hours dancing and playing records. _

Go ahead four years...

_The wealsey family, along with several other guests, sat down to the large dinner that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny made. Ron secretly managed to put some of his vegtables Hermione and Harry's plates. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry slapped his hands lightly. They family and friends spoke and laughed oer a good meal. it was over dessert when things had gone wrong. Hermione had been about to take a bite of her piece of choclate cake when a blue light flashed through the window and shattered it. As soon as they saw the light people burst into_ action...after that all Hermione can think of is death. The death of her parents. The death of Ginny. The death of Tonks, Nevile, Luna, Kingsly, and so many more. Their cold expressionless faces kept flashing in front of her eyes.

Why had this happened to her? What had she done? She never asked to be mated to a maniac, she never was ungreatful for having a family. she partly wished that she had been hit by the Avada that had been given to most of her family and friends. It would have been a small mercy to her.

"So, Hermione, aren't you happy that you are back where you should be?" Pansy asked Hermione, the girl obviously thought that Hermione was very pleased to be "back where she belonged."

_Don't let them see you cry, dont do it, don't do it..._Hermione told herslef answering. "It's diffrent.'' she said impassivley as tried to stop pricking of her eyes when her mind subsituted 'diffent' with many more words that word fit much better.

"Draco and I will be married soon. I hope you'll be my maid of honor!" Pansy said happily. Hermione had to blink away the tears pricking her eyes. Ginny and she had had deal that when they got married they would be eachother's maid-of-honor. She did not want to be maid-of-honor to a girl she did not and did not wish to to know. She did not wish to watch what would someday happen to her and what should have happened to ginny, except Ginny would be happy. She hoped that if there was an after life Ginny was happy, where ever she was.

Ginerva Weasley watched her elder sister with teary eyes. Ginny had been instructed to watch over her sister. She did not know why she had to do it, but when a ball of light randomly shows up and tells you what to do typically you say no, but Ginny was a witch and a curious one, so she listend to the weird ball of light thing. at least she was not just floating around doing nothing. How boring would that be? But right now all she could feel was the excitment of the thought of a new adventure wash away with the pain of seeing her sister so sad. No one else in the room seemed to notice...or maybe they just didn't care. Couldn't these people see the girl was quietly breaking inside. All she wanted to do was hug her sister and have her feel it, feel the love, be abl to tell her it would be okay, she would be okay and would get through this. Ginny knew Hermione was a strong girl and could get through this, but she still neeed reasurence and love. It was hard on ginny not to be able to give that to her sister. "Come one, 'Mione be strong." Ginny whispered, trying to give Hermione the strength she needed from her words.

Five ours later...

Tom got home at about three am. Befroe he went up to clean up and got get hs mate he made his way down to the dungeon. He passed Potter's cell with oout even looking at it, he was now who Tom was here for. Tom stopped at the cell at the end of the row and looked inside at the red headed boy inside of the small dirty cell. He had plans for thid one...oh he could not wait for this. He was going to make this threat die painfully and publically. Bellatrix would love this, he knew. The woman was sadism personified. That was why he would give her the honor of killing the boy who Tom hated. he hated him for being a blood traitor. Hated him for who he was. He really hated him for being so close to Hermione, for knowing her better than he did.

"It's going to be glorious, my lord." Bellatrix purred as she seemingly came out of nowehere. Her eyes were dark with lust and excitment at the thought of being able to make this boy beg for death. Tom thought maybe the woman's love of other's pain was a controle thing. she, as a witch, did not have much control in her life, but by being able to conflict pain in such a...artistic way of casuing pain gave her controle because it made people fear her wich made them listen to her. No matter what the reason that little talent of her's was very useful in many situations especially when it comes to getting information.

"I was thinking it could be the entertainment at the bonding ceramony. You will make it good, yes?" Tom asked looking back the red head, who was now awake and looking at both of them with angry blue eyes.

"Where is she?" the red head growled at them.

"Who?" Tom asked playing dumb just to frustrate the boy.

"Hermione. Where is she?" the boy snarled out.

"She is none of your concern." Tom said with a smirk at the boys angry yet depressed face.

"Give them back! give them all back! Give me my family back!" the red head cried out much to Bellatrix's amusment.

"Do not worry. You will be with them soon." Bellatrix snickered. She would enjoy this one. He would make the show amazing and since it was for the Dark Lord and his mate it had to be amazing. In fact she was was thinking of using some muggle torture devices. If she had to say something nice about muggles it would be how creative they were when it came to causing another person pain.

"Don't worry, my lord. The entertainment will be amazing. I will make sure of it." Bellatrix smiled with evil thoughts dancing in her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter!

I go the vows from marriageofficent (dot) com and myweddingvows (dot) com  
>A picture of the rings are on my profile<p>

* * *

><p>Tom stood on a stand with beautiful white flowers surrounding it and butterflies flying around it. Even though the garden was beautiful the most grogeous thing Tom saw was his mate who stood in front of him with her pearly white teeth chewing on her bottom lip. Her brown hair fell in ringlets down her back making chocolate flow over her white bonding dress. She looked like the picture of perfection and put everyong in attending to shame or at least that is how Tom and Draco saw it.<p>

"I, Tom Riddle, give myself to Hermione Weasley. Today I vow to never leave no forsake you. To spend all my days by your side. We will share a life time of eternal immseruable love." Tom vowed staring into his mate's light brown eyes, in only a few more miuets Hermione would offically be his.

"I, Hermione Weasley, give myself to Tom Riddle. Today I vow to never leave nor forsake you. To spend all my days by your side. We will share a life time of e-eternal immesurable l-l-love." Hermione said as she tried not to cry and run off the stage. Tom would just drag her right back and Merlin only knows what would happen after that.

"Hermione, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." tom said slipping a silver ring in the shape of a snake wit two emerald eyes.

"Tom, let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored this day and always to call you my husband." Hermione said sliping a larger silver snake with black fire-stone gem eyes.

"I now pronounce you Man and Mate." Severus Snape said after waving his wand, bonding the mate and Veela magically. "You may know kiss your bride."

Tom wasted no time in kissing his mate. He tried to be gentle against her her soft petal like lips, but he wanted her so badly it almost physically hurt. How many times had he dreamed of kissing her? How many times had he thought of holding her? How many nights had he suffered from not being able to sleep due to need for her? How many years had he dreamt of this day hwere she was finally and legally his? Finally all those days were over and she was where she belonged; in his arms.

After a few more minuets the couple broke apart and the reception started . Hermione and Tom sat at a table with Snape, the Malfoys, Pakinsons, and the Zambinies at the head table while other guests sat according to rank. The higher you were in rank to closer to the head table you were. Some Death Eater women had tried to get up in rank by sleeping with men just to get closer to the head table. This wedding was all about being seen. A small competition had broken out between most of the wives to see who gave the best wedding gift. The competion was so fierce that even Bellatrix had gotten in on it.

"My lord and lady," Bellatrix said while she and her husband bowed, "we would like to present our wedding gift to you both."

"Go on." Tom said with a flick of the wrist, a signal for them to present their gift. Bellatrix cautiously put the small purple box in ront of Hermione.

Hermione opended the box and tilted her hed to the side as she lifted an egg from the box.

" A dragon egg, my Lady." Bellatrix expalined, feeling the Parkinson-girl's glare on her, she had to hide her smirk.

"Thank you for your gift. Have this as a token of our gratitude." Hermione said passin the woman the wite rose that had been intertwined in her hair. To some it would seem a stupid girft, but because the Dark Lord's mate touched it it was a big girft.

"Thank you my lday." Bellatrix said backing away from the table with her husband.

"That was a very generous girft." Pansy said to Hermione as another couple approached.

"They had also given us something very vaulable." Hermione said with a shrug.

As Hermione and tom accepted gifts Pansy looked over at Draco, her eye lashes going at a thousand miles per hour. Draco looked at her trying to hide his disgust. She could never ever compare to his Hermione. All through the service he had been imagening he and Hermione standing on the stand with her smiling up at him and promising herself to him. He could not picture that with Pansy at all, the two looked so diffrent it would be impossible to even imagen it was Hermione and him getting married. Pansy had pencile strait black hair down to her hips while Hermione had chocalte brown hair that fell in ringelts down her lower back. Hermione was peaches and cream while Pansy was orangish from all the tanning spells gone wrong. Pansy just was not suitable to be a lady of the house of Malfoy. Malfoy ladies were proper, beautiful, and gracious. Pansy was petty, selfish, and was not proper. Why his parents would choose her tobe his bride was beyond him.

Draco watched with Dark eyes as tom and Hermione had their frist dance as husband and wife. It made him sick to watch...maybe he would get a chance to dance with him. With a plan in his mind Draco dragged a giggling Pansy to the dance floor were a traditional dance tune was playing. Draco had made his plan perfectly, so that when he went on to the dance floor it was a change partners dance. He was so good at planning. As soon as it was time to change partners he grabbed Hermione. He stared into her eyes as they dance. The song was almost over and then it would be time to give her back.

"I have a gift for you." Draco said looking deep into Hermione's eyes. Too everyone's horror and tom's fury Draco had kissed Hermione. The Dark lord's wife.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>Tom was enraged. As soon as the young Malfoy's lips he ripped Hermione away from the boys. His human side and veela side were warring against each other. His human side said to take care of Malfoy now while his veela said to mark his mate and then kill the boy. Eventaully the veela side won the war.<p>

Guest watched with pure shock as their master started to do such an intimate act in front of all of them in the middle of the dance floor. Thy watched as the mean nuzzled his mate's neck's while he purred softly. His mate stood still like a statue as she tried to block out what was going on. She was trying to find her happy place while Tom kissed her neck. He found her pulse and kissed it then he bite . Hermione screamed out in pain and Lucius had to hold Draco back before he tried to stop the Veela from marking his mate. An angry dark veela was one thing, but a dark very angry veela was completely another. Draco was already in for it.

The pain was just too much. She passed out just as Tom reracted from her neck. Nacissa carefully aproached and grabbed Hermione. She and Pansy managed to put her on the on the couches that were spread out all over the the meadow while Tom stalked over to Draco. "I have given you two chances. I will give you one more because my mate enjoys your company, but if you slip up one more time I will not hesitate to kill you. do you understand me?" Tom growled. Drao gulped and nodded. "Get him out of my sight." Tom growled watching the Malfoys disappeared.

Pansy apparated to the Malfoy home and snuck up to Draco's room where he was laying face down on his four poster bed. "You need to get over her, taken and your marrying me." Pansy said looking at the man on the bed with eyes glistening with the pain of being rejected again and again by the man she loved.

"Go away." Draco grummbled. He did not want to hear about how some day they would be happy together. all he wanted was for Hermione to be his. Back at the party a certain red headed boy was also wishing for the brunette girl who he had grown up with. Ronald Weasley had been kept in a an invisible cage by the head table, so he was forced to watch everything, but unable to do anything for his sister.

He had been forced to watch as Voldemort marked Hermione and ron for that split second felt like committing mass homicide. Now he watched as Voldemort cooed over and spoiled his little mate who had fainted. Ever since she woke up from her fainting spell Voldemort had been all over her, purring, holding, nuzzling, cuddling, and feeding. It was disgusting, but ronald could not deny the jealousy he felt as he watched another man protect and care fro his sister. Caring for her was his job, not Voldemort's.

The elves set up a make-shift arena as the guests ate and danced. As soon as it was all set up Ronald was taken into it, his cage suspened off the ground. He watched helplessly as people filed in to take their seats. Two velvet chairs were sat on a large platfrome with smaller chairs beside them. Voldemort led Hermione to the two large seats and had her sit in the plushier of the two while he sat next to her on the stiffer looking one. Three women tood behind Hermione each one holding something diffrent. Ong, a tall red head girl who looked a lot like Ginny, was holding little balls of what looked like chocolate cake. Te one to the girl's left, a shorter blonde haired girl who looked very much like Luna, with a glass full of whatever Hermione was going to be drinking. The very last one had starait black hair and dark eyes, her had rested on Hermione's solder. If you looked at the hand it would seem that t was a comforting gesture, but when looking closely at it the hand was restraing Hermione just in case.

With out warning the bottom of Ronald's cage opened making him fell on the dirt floor with a thud. He looked up to his his sister's shocked wide eyed stare upon him before noticing Voldemort's hand had come to rest upon Hermione's. Before he had a chance to do anything he felt burning on his back. The whip made a whoosh noise as it came down on his back again again with Bellatrixe LeStrange laughing like crazy as she continued this until his beack with severly bleeding. He could hear a scream amoung the laughs and looked up to see Hermione being held down by her ladies in waiting and several Death Eaters as she screamed bloody murder with tears running down her face. The look on her face and the sound of her pain hurt him more than whip or whatever else Bellatrixe had planned for him.

After more painful torture the mugle way Bellatrix had witched tactics and decided to use magic. With a smile she yelled out loud and clear, "Curcio!" Ron knew that after this spell he was going to die, he did not know why he knew but he did. Gritting his teeth he looked over at Hermione wanting her to be the last thing he saw. At some point in time the restraining hands had not been enough and Hermione was tucked into Voldemort's arms on his lap while she sobbed and screamed for her to be let go and for them to stop hurting ronald. Her pleas, of course, fell of deaft ears.

"I love you, Hermione!" Ronald yelled with the strength he had left before the killing ure cam at him. People were applauding and all Hermione could do was stare at her brother's dead body. She wailed, beating her fists into tom's chest while he mmurrmured into her hair. Eventually he grabbed her wrists and pinned them between his body and her's.

"Come on, love it is okay. I'm here and that boy will never hurt you again. Please stop crying...please...what can i do that will make you happy?" Tom pleaded with his little mate.

"Give him bak give me my family back! give them all back!" she wailed, fighting to get away from him.

Tom dismissed everyne before carrying his sobbing mate to their room. He did his best to try to soothe her, but what she asked her was impossible and not good for her. She needed to be with him, he knew how to take care of her. She was his mate, she needed him to protect her and be there for her like any mate would. she was tired from all of the day's festivities...yes, that was it. She was still young and got over whelmed easily. He understood and wanted nothing more than to take care of her...he could make her happy he knew he could

Tom laid his mate on the large bed before throwing ofg his robe. He latched on to her mouth as he unzipped her dress. finally they would be mate. Even though kissing her was amzing their first mating kiss was stained by tears, pain, and selishness.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter!  
>Thank you to everyone who has faved, subcrsibed, and commented. Pleased the comments coming!<p>

* * *

><p>"I do not care that they are young! We lost many in the war, though we won it. We must fill the world with the new breed, a strong line of the best children. My mate and i have been doing our best to make our own children. All i ask is that you and your children do your best aswell." Tom Riddle said to Lucius Malfoy. Both things that the seemingly younger man said was true. The dark side might have won, but they still lost many people. Tom was now pushing families to marrying off their children. girls were now expected to have chidlren between the ages of sixteen and seventeen. This was horribly news for most girl and boys alike for they would have to give up their hopes and dreams. Tom, of course, did not care about that all he care about was making a better world. Well a better world using his definition of the word 'better'. He had also been trying to get Hermione pregnate. It had been about five weeks since the wedding and since then he had been trying to get her pregnate. Not only did he want to have a chilld of his own, but it was another way to tie Hermione to him.<p>

"Of course." Lucius said, bowing before leaving the room to tell his son the new of his impending marriage to Pansy.

Lucius found his son in the libary of the manor. "Draco I have news from the Dark Lord." Lucius said sitting next to his son who looked up from a leather bound book containing poety.

"And what is that, Father? Another raid pherhaps? Or is it my time to offically take the mark?" Draco asked ounding rather bord about it all.

"You are to marry Pansy in two days time." Lucius said looking at his son with cautious eyes. He was waiting for the boy to blow up like a muggle bomb. He saw the warning signs of a furoius Draco.

"I will not! I refuse! I will not be stuck with Parkson for the rest of my leife. I do not want her, I want Hermione." Draco snapped at his father.

Lucius sighed before answering. "Draco, Hermione is married now, she is someone else's. Pansy is a...sweet girl and will make a good wife. you could learn to love her if you at least tried to get to know her! You have never even given the poor girl a chance!" Lucius said in an exasperated vioce. It was true, for day one Draco had never given Pansy a chance.

_The sky was clear and there was a light breeze that made the tempature perfect. Five year old Draco played in the garden while his parents drank honey tea as they waited for the Parkinsons to arrive. The two families had been friends for years and had decided to unite two of the purest families in England in order to have powerful children. Voldemort had agreed to the betrothal and thus plans were made for this day. Today Pansy and Draco would meet for the first time and get to know each other. In the next two weeks the betrothal process would take place wich involved two weeks of parties, dancing, and fun...for almost everyone. _

_The Parkinsons arrived right on time, as punctuality meant respect for the family they were visiting. Rose had tried to explain to her little flower that she and Draco would be engaged, but would not marry for quite sometime. to rose's shock Pansy was quite exicted. She was a girl who loved to play "wedding" and was thus excited to have her very own. The family was lead by a house elf to the most beatiful garden that rose had ever seen.. someday this would be Pansy's. What a lucky, lucky girl she was. the parent greeted each other and introduced the chilldren before sitting at a small table with a canpoy over it and letting the children play. _

_"i want to auorors and robbers." Draco annoced firmly. He and his friends always played that game. It was Draco's favorite. _

_"I want ot play Princess. You can be my prince." Pansy said crossing her arms. _

_"No way would I ever play a game like that. I say we play something fun like auorors and robbers."_

_"I'll be your wife one day, so you have to do what I say!" Pansy said stomping her small foot. _

_"I'm never gonna marry you!" Draco yelled before running into the Manor. Thus started the years of constant bickering. _

"I do not care if Hermione is married! She was born to be mine wether you or that maniac who claims to love her say!" Draco yelled before running up to his room. Life sucked.

Draco was not the only one having a bad day today. At the main castle a young beatiful brunette haad been having a horrid few weeks. Hermione was still tryng to come to grips with Ron's death and it was not easy when his murder, her supposed mate, was pawing, nuzzling, and having sex with her. She would call their sex "love making", he might love her, but the sex was not making love if anything it madeher hate him even more than she already had. How dare he have her brother killed and then make her have sex with each and every night. She knew he was trying to make a baby and she prayed that if their was anyone in the universe loving her they would spare her. They would spare the child. It was sad, but the truth was that Hermione thought she could never love a child she made with tom. She did not want to have a child she did not love. she wanted to be loving mother, but with the father it was seemingly impossible.

The sex was not the only problem Hermione was facing right now. Along with house-elves she had been given three maids. Two of them she refused to look at or aknowledge them at all. One looked too much like Ginny while the other looked too much like Luna. She knew it was not fair to the girls, but she could not look at them with out tears coming to her eyes. Her other maid, however, she liked. She was tall with strait raven black hair and dark eyes. Hermione liked the women, Pria, she was smart and reminded her alot of her mother. The two of them would usually sit in a comfortable silence for would talk about a book they were reading together. Pria had been helpful these past few weeks, being an emotional support for her. Pria had a no-nonse attitude about her and always got Hermione out of her hole of depression when she needed to be. The girl also had a mothering touch to her that Hermione took comfort in. Narcissa and Pria got into small arguments each wanting the best for Hermione. Narcissa also, though she denied it, was obviously jealous of Pria taking over a mothering role with Hermione. the older woman had been hoping for that job and had been competeing with Rose for it when Pria took it from right under their noses. Hermione did not pay any mind to the other women's jealousy, they could not provide the comfort that Pria could.

Pria, like her charge, had been forced into this life. She had been studying in america when all of the British witches and wizards had been forced to come back to their homeland. When she had gotten home her mother was in a frenzy, trying to get her a pureblood husband and gain favor with Voldemort. She had ended up engaged to a wizard who was three years younger than she at seventeen years old. The young wizard, Thomas, did not have high rank so Pria's family sent her to the palace to work. She got lucky according to her mother since she was chosen as a hadnd-maid for Hermione. Pria never actually expected to like the young witch, but in just a few day the two of them had managed to bond very well.

Pria came into Hermione's room to get her ready for dinner only to find the youngqueen not there. "Hermione! Hermione!" she called through out the large room and walk in closet. She stood in the middle of the room trying to figure out where the young girl had gone in the short time that Pria had gone out to get a book from the libary Hermione wanted. Suddenly she heard sniffling from under the bed.

"Hermione?" Pria asked as she lifted the bed curtain, wheat she saw broke her heart. Hermione had curled up under her bed as she did her best to keep her sobs silent. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Pria asked with concern and worry lacing her sooting tone.

"I...I'm pregnate with the Dark Lord's child."


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>"I...I'm pregnate with the Dark Lord's child..." Hermione said with a sob. She had thought that she had the flue since she had been nauses childlately. When she had told Tom, he had noticed that something was wrong and had forced her to tell what was wrong, he hd given her a pregnancy test to take when she felt comfortable with it. when Pria had left the room she took the test, it was fast acting and all of the sudden she knew she was pregnate with the child of the man who killed her family.<p>

She did not want to be a mother. She felt slightly bad, but she did not want the child. The child would share _his_ genes. Why did the fates her so much? What had she ever done so wrong that she ended up in a situation like this? She was a good child and did everything her mother and father told her to do with little to no complaint. She had been a good sister, she played with Ginny and she was pretty good at sharing her toys and books with her siblings. She was also a good friend, she listened and did hat she could do to make them happy. She could not think of a single reason why this had to happen to her. Why couldn't this happen to a girl like Pansy who wanted the things that came with being Tom's mate. Pansy would not mind being controled, she would ignore her lost freedom, she would too happy with the power to care about anything else, and if it made her more irreplacable she would bare his children with a smile on her face with no complaint in his pressence. Hermione, however, was not Pansy and she would never be. She did not enjoy being chained to the man.

She allowed Pria to help her crawl out from under the bed. The elder woman wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes and gave her a soft smile. "You are a strong girl, Hermione. You can get through this. Just take it one step at a time." Pria said as she gently tugged at Hermione's day clothes in order to get her into her dinner clothes.

"What do I do first?" Hermnione asked in a small voice. she felt weak and scared right now and all she wanted was some guidence.

"You tell your husband and then go from there." Pria said simply as she zipped up Hermione's muggle style dress.

Hermione nodded and gave Pria a smile before walking out of the room. She felt like she was walking towards her doom as she walked down the pristine hallway of Riddle Manor. She did not want to tell him that she was prenant, she did not want him fawning over her, and she did not want everyone to remind her of the child everyday. She wished she was not pregnant she did not want to be a mother who did not love her child, but she truly did not want the child. It would be better for the baby anyway to have Hermione as a mother. The baby deserved more than an evil father and a mother who did not love it. She no longer wondered why this happened to her, but why it happened to the unborn child. The fates truly had to hate this child for giving it such a cursed life. It was hated before he or she was ever born.

When Hermione arrived at the large dinning room their guests for the night and tom were already there. With a smile her mate took out her chair and pushed her in once she sat down. The Death Eaters and tom stared at her expectantly. Everyone always waited until she had taken her first bite. She started to eat with out listening to whatever Tom was saying to the people around her. Tom often complained that he hated having people around s often, but Hermione did not mind. Since all of the people were around he was less inclined to pull her on to his lap and feed her himself. He liked to coddle her, but he did his best to restrain himself in front of others. Of course it was a whole different story pnce they were alone. When they were alone it was hard to get him off of her. when he was not havong sex with her he was nuzzling, cuddling, and touching her. He spoke about children often and now Hermione was sure that she would be forced to listen to more and more conversations about children.

"Tom..." Hermione said softly, cutting him off. Everyone stopped to look at their usually quiet queen.

"Yes, love?" tom asked ready to get whatever she asked for.

"I...I...I'm pregnant." Hermione softly, but she knew that Tom could hear her. Everything was quiet and still.

Tom stared at his mate in shock. She, his Hermione, was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father. He blinked a few times before a large smile graced his face. He pulled his little mate out of chair and into his arms beofre kissing her. He kissed her face and mouth again and again whispering thank you all the while. He had never really wanted children until he had found her. he wanted to have something that was both of them, something that was made from love. He didn'y want only one, of course, but right now one was perfect. If he was lucky it would be a boy to take over when he chose to step down. If it was a girl he would find a way to make her useful, like marrying her off to a high ranking wizard, the first boy born would take over when Voldemort decided to step down no matter how girls he had. He was going to be immortal, so there was no real rush for him or his wife.

The only thing that worried him was how small Hermione was. Veela children were not typically small and the gestation went from nine monts down to five months. The pregnancy could be very brutal. He would have to keep her in bed when it gets closer to the time of delivery. He had so much to get ready...he was so excited yet so scared!

_A Few Days Later... _

Tom and Hermione sat on padded throwns upon a large pedatool to watch the marriage between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Tom had been relucant to have Hermione attend the wedding, his veela already wanting to keep her in seclution as he would when the children are due and a few days after that until he was willing to let her out into the world again. He, however, chose to follow social protcal and let her attend the wedding.

Pansy looked very pretty in a white flowing gown with her hair twisted in complicated ways. She looked as if she was happiest girl on Earth, unlike her dashing groom who looked like he was being condemed to death. no one could blame the boy. He was a seventeen year old about to go into married life by force, he girl he loved was having a baby with the man who could kill him with so much as a blink, and to make lie even more fun he had to get his wife pregnant in six months. Someone shomewhere really just hated his guts. The groom's mother was a little less understanding then most of the people there. Her son was going to marry a beautiful, in a...interseting sort of way, girl. He should be thrilled most boys got stuck with worse. So what if Pansy was a snob, a tad high-strung, and had a really annoying laugh? It could be worse. Draco could be marrying a poor lower class girl whose parents only owned one estate. Narcissa shuddered at the thought of that.

After the ceramony (a/n: I really did not want to get too much into that. Just think of tom and Hermione's wedding) the guest were escorted a large ball room full of pink flowers, pink light, pink everything. It was very obvious that they gave Pansy free reign over the reception.

"Five Sickles say that they serve Dargon fluff for the main course." Hermione muttered to her husband, who stifled a laugh. Hermione was in a rather good mood today considering her other days. she had decided that it was no use having a month long pity party and would do her best to get used to her new life. That is not to say that Hermione suddenly felt 100% better, she had just decided that she did not need to make her life any worse than it already was.

"Your on, love." Tom said giving her a kiss on her head. she was such a clever little thing with a quick tounge. He found her comments, when she made them, rather funny and her wit made him love her even more. Tom was just about to say something else when there was a shrill shreak. Immedeatly he grabbed his mate ready to apparate away.

Everyone looked to see a very angry Pansy with a large pink stain on her dress. Pansy pulled her hand back before slapping the poor severvant with all of her might. Hermione hid her face as she tried to find her hppy place while people laughed at the bride physically harming, insulting, and throwing curses at the poor muggle born. These were the time when hermione asked herself; could she ever get used to this world or would the darkness take her before she even could?


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter!

Please Review! :D

* * *

><p>Hundreds of children and pre-teens filled a large dining hall decorated with thick tapestries depicting old myths and fables. Some of the younger children and even some of the elder children had to admit that they were frightened of the monsters on the tapestries with their black shape, blood eyes, and sharp white teeth with blood on the tips. At the front of the hall was a large stained glass window depicting a large Basilik about to strike it's prey. In front of the window was a large golden table where twenty people sat. In front of the table was a black podium with a green snake entwined around it. A man with dark hair stood at the podium watching the students file into the as the hall as the whiapered to one another nervously. This was not the school that their elder siblings or parents described when speaking about their school days. This was not Howgwarts at all, this was Riddle's school For the gifted. Only the best witch or wizard could be in this school, other less gifted students would be sent to other lesser schools that would be looked over by high ranking Death wife<p>

Tom Riddle sat between his wife and Jonhson at the very middle of the table, his eyes scanning over the children who came into the school. He had been planning on making this school for sometime, but now he wanted it all setb up for when his child was nine and could attened the school. The younger the child started the better, at the age of nine a child should be able to go to boarding school. The old fool never thought to start the children young, so he could mold them more to the way he wanted. Young minds were so impressionable that you could mold their minds into anything you wanted. Oh how he loved the control, he really should have thought of that when dealing with Hermione. He should have tried to make her come to the Dark side, but he hadn't really been thinking about that at the time. Hermione was no longer an issue now, instead he was focusing on molding the young people and the futer genterations.

When all of the children had sat down Tom glidded with unsettling grace to the podium. He looked out at all the still and nervous faces before him and felt the ecstacy that came with his power over people. "Welcome young ones to Riddle's School for The Gifted, this will be your home for eight years, or for some it might be less. This is an institution for only the finest and most talented wizards and witches, life here can be very enjoyable or it can be very difficult. Any trouble making with be dealt with by swift punishment. This is _not _Hogwarts, we will not tolerate any misbeahviour, tardiness, or talk of sneaking out. elder students, second years and up, will practice dark magic. First years will learn the basics of it. You will now hear from your Head master; Serverus Snape." Tom said before walking back to his seat. He resisted the urge to tuck his mate into his side and not let any of those stupid boys see her.

Snape was never an inspiring speaker and Tom felt a sense of not-exactly-acurate pride in the fact that he was much more entertaining. He was the Dark Lord, he really was quite good at...motivating a crowd so to say. Plus Hermione was, or at least he thought so, much more entertained when he spoke. The children seemed to be almost shaking as they listened to their Headmaster speak of classes, clubs, scheaduals, rules, and punishments. This was so so so so so boring. How on Earth did anyone sit through anyone's, exculding his and his darling little mate's, speeches with out dying of boredum. "Do you want leave, Love?" Tom whispered into her ear. She nodded making him smile. Quietly he got up and dragged his mate up with him, no caring who he offened all he wanted was to be alone with his mate.

As soon as they were back at the house Tom dragged Hermione to their room. It was a large stone room with many heating charms for the winter. On one side of the room there was a large fire place with two chairs in front of it, Hermione's chair had a softening spell on it, on the mantle over the fire place was a painted picture of Hermione at eleven years old reading a book outside, a picture of them exhanging vows, and the Riddle Crest hung above the mantle. On the other said of the room was a king sized cnaopy bed against a stain glass window. The window depicted the sun and the moon overlaping each other. On the wall opposite was a large window that was flanked by heavy dark green drapes for privacy.

Tom laid his mate on the bed gently and lovingly. "Do you want to go to bed now? The pregnancy is taking so much out of you." he whispered softly as he nuzzled her neck. He had been asking that a lot lately now that a bump was begingin to show. It had been a month since she had given the news and now everyone was going crazy with excitment. Narcissa and the other women had been competeing with gifts for the baby. "Are you sure you do not want to go to bed early? You have the the baby shower tommarow morning." he purred, his nose tracing her jaw line. Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing that he would not stop bugging her until she relented.

"Fine." Hermione huffed and layed down not bothering to take off her robes. Tom laid down beside her holding her closely white one leg over hers. Unlike her already asleep husband Hermione satyed up, too lost in her thoughts. She was still trying to get over the fight she had had with Tom earlier this week over Pria.

_Hermione had been sitting on her chair in front of the fire place, curled up with her new book on Veela chaildren, she was nothing if not prepared for anything. She and Pria had been terribly close lately now that Hermione needed someone to lean on now more than ever with a baby on the way. The raven haired beauty had managed to stand up to Tom when he tried to pressure her into do soomething she did not particulary want to do. This, of course, had created conflict between Pria and Tom. _

_The doors to the room banged opened, allowing an angry Veela to enter. "We need to talk, Hermione." Tom barked as he took a seat next to his wife. _

_Setting her book down, Hermione looked at her husband wearily. He was obviouly angry judging by his vioce, the drakness of his eyes, and the redness of his face. Hermione had to hold back laughs as she pictured a little cartoon of a man with steam coming out of his ears. She had good i dea what this was about, but just to be on the safe side she was going to have to ask. "What is wrong, Tom?" she asked, ready for to hear his complaints._

_"You need to control Pria, Hermione. I love you, but if you do not remind her of her place I will. If she cannot remember her place, I'm going to send her away. I know you like her, Love, but I will not tolerate being told how to treat my mate." he said looking her in the eye to show her that he was very serious and this was no threat. It was a fact. Hermione had to take a breathe, so she didnt yell at the man next to her for not understanding that she needed the elder girl for the support no one else could give her. Now that she no longer had her mother, sister, nor any of her aunts she filled her need for an understanding female figure with Pria. She could not allow him to take that away from her after he had taken everything else from her already. She could not deal with another loss, not after the loss of her family, the discovery of her pregnany, and then the loss of the only mother figure she had at the moment. _

_"She is my maid, tom. You cannot just get rid of her." Hermione said in a level vioce even though she wanted to scream at him for being so insensitive. _

_"I can if i want to. I only have your best interest at heart and if feel she is causing too much stress I will not hesistate to have her gone. I am sure I can find you another more suitable maid."_

_"I don't want another maid. I enjoy Pria's company."_

_"I'm sorry Hermione, but I am going to do what I think is best." Tom said with a sigh. Why did he get to make all of the decisions? Pria was her maid, not his. He had no right to tell her who and what she had to get out of her should be in charge of who was around her. Hermione did not want to be surrounded bby Pansy, Narcissa, and loads oof other Death Eater women, she wanted someone who would not lie to her or tattle to Tom when she complained about him. She did not need spies or ake friends; she needed true ones. There were so many fake smiles around her that the only person she really trusted was Pria. _

_"If you make her go, I'll go with her." she threatened, not truely thinking before saying it. _

_Tom growled and picked her up before laying her on the bed. "You will not leave me. No matter what." he growled before laying beside her, his legs intertwining between hers and his arm holding her tightly against his chest. they had fallen asleep that way and in the morning niether of them brought up last night. They just put it on their list of unresolved issues. _

**The next day **

Hermione sat on a cushioned bench in the graden and watched as guests mingled as they drank Pink Rose Tea. It was a rather boring affair, to Hermione at least, all the women talked about were children and having children. If she heard one more person say to her "I remember when I was pregant I..." she would scream. she was not interested in people's pregnancy stories and even if it was rude she she could not care less about what so and so did as a child. Why did everyone think she wanted to hear these stories? There _had_ to be something else to talk about other than children. Hermione had even tried to talk to Pansy about fashion, but all Pansy did was ask how Hermione got pregnant so fast.

"Who is ready for presents?" Narcissa said with a giggle as she sat down next to Hermione. She motioned to a house elf to bring the presents over and Hermione wanted to bang her head against the wall. There had to be hundreds of presents...maybe she should try to faint in order to get out of see them all and having the five minuet conversation that most likey came with every single one of them.

She was just about to thank Pansy for the House elf when there was shouting. Everyone turned around in shock to see a dirty person running towards the woods that were by the manor. To her surprise Hermione knew the person which lead to the question of how was he alive?


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter. I really want to say thank you to all of the reviewers of the story, but especailly the ones who reviewed last chapter. Thank you again to _ALL _of my reviews, favoriters ia know it's not a word), and my subscribers. Lots of love, Forbbidenfruite.  
>p.s. to understand something that coms up in this chapter you need to look up what flower, so i will prabably explain it in the next chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Run. Run. Run. RUN! was all that was going through Harry Potter's mind as he ran as fast he could, adrenaline pushing him to go faster even though he was extremely weak. He had to get away, he needed to find Hermione, and he needed to avenge his family. He ran as fast as he could once he had managed to get past the guards. It had taken months upon months of planning to get out of his prison. He had observed the guards and their habits in order to figure out the best time to escape. He was going to escape about a month ago when all of the sudden his guards had changed. The two who had been watching him, Henry Bailey and Timothy Gopper, had been given a promotion apparently and the two men had left to be replaced by two younger less capable guards. Leonor Gainly and Thomas Smith were two young men who had been promoted from watching less dangerous people; they were not used to having to keep information disclosed and keeping a vigil eye on their charge. Harry had learned from the two men that Hermione was pregnant and he would never admit it to anyone, but he had silently cried for the girl who was like his sister. He pictured her scared, pregnant, and trapped in a snake pit. He had tried to work faster in order to get to Hermione quicker. He had to save her before he did anything else. Luckily for him his two guards had a lot of fun with Firewisky most nights, so he did not have a problem getting information from the two guards. They had basically given him a map, using their words of course, and had told him what important events were happening including the when and where of the event. Getting out was the hardest part. Even though both men when drunk were complete morons, they were not brain dead. He had to wait until they were completely drunk to talk to them.<p>

"Can I have some?" Harry had asked the men who had been heavily drunk by the time he had asked them.

"Sur-" Gopper was cut off by Bailey.

"He could be tricking us." the drunken man said with surprising intelligence (a/n: I know there are drunken people who are very smart).

"How? He doesn't got a wand? Give the boy a drink." said the man as he stumbled over to the cell. Without thinking the man opened the door and Harry pounced. Even though was not terribly strong due to his imprisonment he still had quick reflexes. He forced Gopper to the ground and took the man's wand before running straight for Bailey. The man stood ready and waiting with his legs spread wide open and wand ready, hoping to be able to hit the man while moving Harry shot out a full body bind on Bailey and then Gobber, who was starting to get up. He then yelled "Dissilunte!" making the wall explode before running out. He ran for the courtyard where he knew the baby shower would be. Due to the information he got out of Bailey and Gopper, mostly Gopper, he knew where to run to. Woods surrounded the Manor thus the logical thing to do in this case would be run for the woods and find a place to hide, and then wait for night fall when it is hard to see and try to find their way to a village or somewhere where they could be far away from the monster. Harry was not thinking of revenge right now, all he wanted right now was for him and Hermione to be safe. He knew that his loved ones would want him to make sure Hermione was safe and cared for before he went around risking his life to avenge his family and friends.

Harry ran faster when he saw Hermione. Part of him was focusing on getting to her while the other half was relieved that she was okay. She really looked very beautiful in dark green robes with her chocolate curls flowing down her back. Hermione, being the smart witch she was, took out her wand and yelled "Stupefy!" throwing the guard closest to her backwards before she sprinted towards Harry. This was not an easy thing to do, of course, in such long dress robes. Harry grabbed her wrist as they both made a mad dash for the woods. They would have tried to apparate, but since they were not sure how it would affect Hermione and the baby they decided to not risk it. It was a silent agreement as they were too focused on finding somewhere to hide to speak to one another.

Harry pulled Hermione into a cave, still running until they felt they were far enough in. The two stared at each other the, neither saying a word to the other, just taking the other in. Hermione looked good, but you could tell she was stressed and tired. Harry, on the other hand, looked terrible with his dirty rags that were meant to resemble clothing, long tangled black hair, and dirty body. After a moment or two the two friends embraced, Hermione not caring that Harry was dirty. "I've missed you so much! I thought you dead." Hermione said her eyes full of tears of pain and joy.

"I'm here," Harry said soothingly as he tightened his hold on his sister, "I missed you too, 'Mione." He said giving her one finale squeeze before letting go of her. "So, Hermione…what are planning on doing about that?" Harry said pointing to her stomach.

Hermione gave him a soft crooked smile before answering, "I want to keep it. It's grown on me, you could say. No pun intended."

"I shouldn't of asked. You would never get rid of your own." Harry said throwing her a smile.

Back at the place Tom Riddle was not smiling. He had been in a meeting about what to do about a Grindylows that had taken to dragging more children than ever under water. They were thinking of ways to appease the sea demons when one of the guards burst in. "M'lord Harry Potter has escaped, he took the queen!" the man said in a panic. Tom felt his heart stop. The boy had taken his mate...that could not be true. Tom's green eyes turned black as he ran towards the commotion in the court yard.

"Where is she?' he snarled to the group of women gathered in the courtyard. Narcissa Malfoy pointed towards the woods. The woods? Why did the boy think that was a good idea? It was dirty in the woods and Hermione could get hurt. Tom ran towards the woods, the veela starting to take over. He followed her scent, the sweet smell that lead to his sweet mate. He came to a cave where the smeel was stronger and slowly stalked forward, trying not to make the duo aware of his pressence known. He stiffened when he smelt the guards as the snuck in behind him. He waited until the boy had turned around when his mate had asked if they should go further into the cave. In seconds his mate was in his arms and the guards had managed to get the boy and the wand. Tom, luckily, had thought a head and had charmed Hermione's wand so she could not hurt him magically. He picked her up bridal style and walked back to the castle. He ignored everyone as he passed them as he carried his mate to their room. The human was having a hard time controling the veela and the sooner they got to the room the better.

He kicked open the door and placed Hermione down gently in order to not harm the baby nor mate. In mere minuets his veela took control and before he knew it he was on top of his mate. "Naughty mate," the veela cooed, "you know better than to run off." as he spoke he kissed along her jaw line. "How are you going to make it up to me, my little love? You scared me so much and put yourself and the baby at risk. Whatever shall we do?" he asked between kisses, now going down her neck. "You know you will not be leaving the castle until the baby is bon. You'll be lucky if you are allowed out of this room at all." he graowled as he kissed her on her lips this time. his veela was determinedd to make his mate smell like him again. She smelled of Potter and his murky scent mixed with cinnamon. He wanted her to only smell of him, only think of him, and only love him.

A loud 'pop' resinated through out the room startling the the already on edge veela. "What?" Tom growled at the small green creature.

The elf said nothing, only put a boquet of red Carnations on the bed side table before leaving as quickly as possible. Who would send flowers at a time like this?


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Red tulips are a declaration of love<br>I fixed the age of the earlier chapters

* * *

><p><em>"Once upon a time there was a little prince named Tom-" Lucy started only to be cut off.<em>

_"That's my name!" the little boy said happily. _

_"Yes, it is. Now this prince was big and strong, but he was very sad because everyone was scared of him. When he got angry he would make people get hurt. He would send them to his dugeon and force them to eat peas," Lucy said trying to stifle a laugh because of tom's expression when she had said peas, " and so everyone was scared of him. One day when he was particulary angry at a mean woman named Bunny he was about to throw her in her dungeon he saw a pretty girl. She was not scared of him and made him happy. they got married and lived happily ever after. The end." Lucy finished. _

_"Llllllllluuuuuuccccyyyyy...that was too short and boring." Tom complained to the elder girl. She mrely smiled and shook her head, he was just too cute. _

"Grandmother, wake up!" a bell vioce whined as the owner genly shook her awake. It was amazing that even at the age seventy-three Lucy could stilll remember her time with the Dark Lord so well. Had you told her when she knew him that he would grow up to be such a monster she would have laughed in your face. When she had known him he had been a shy boy with a heart as big as his inteleect. It was hard to believe, but when it came to people or generally anything he liked he could be extremely kind. He used to feed stray cats that had lived by the orphanage even though they did not seem to like him. He did have a dark side, but at her young age it was understandable that Lucy chose to ignore that. All she saw was a little boy who was scared and lonely and was in need of a lot of love. She was always prepared to give that love. He became like a little brother to her and even when she was adopted she never stopped thinking about him. She told her children of the strange boy who could make things disappear and reappear like had become a household name to the Linkeys'. She would even tell her husband of the wonderful who had brightened her childhood days at the orphanage. It hurt her tosee what he had almost felt like he had betrayed her, she had only ever said good things about him and then he did this. She never told the children or even her own children, who were now grown with families of their own, who this man was. She would not tarnish their memory of the little boy.

She would not have known it was him if she had not seen the picture in the papper. There he stood, next to a pretty young girl with chocolate hair that had a smile on her lips but a sad look in her eyes. All she could think when she saw this girl was _Oh Tom...what have you done?. _Most people who had been in the orphanage with him proabaly would not even recognize him, but Lucy did. she would recognize that smile and those eyes anywhere. Only one boy had those dark forest green eyes and dazzling smile that could make even the Ice Queen turn into a puddle of water it was so warm.

"What is it ,my Darling?" Lucy asked one of her granddaughters, Anya. Any at the age of six took after her father with wavy blonde hair and dark eyes and had his mischivous ways.

"Daddy and Mum have gotten their assingments!" the girl said pulling her grandmother out of the chair she had fallen asleep in.

The young girl lead the older woman to what they called the living room. Really it was just an empty space covered with a tarp and a chair for Lucy to sit in. The muggle family had been kicked out of their home in London and had been relocated to a "muggle friendly" place to live. Assingments had been coming in for months now leaving orphans ,who could not join their parents, wandering around. Lucy had a plan if both of the girl's parents were sent away; she would send her to Tom. He had to still havesome compassion in him.

"Well, let's hear the damage." Lucy said as she slowly sat down in her chair with a sigh.

"I've been sent to collect Dragon eegs in the Carribeanain." Doug, her son, said sadly. She knew, even though he tried to hide it, he spent nights holding his wife as close as possible while he cried knowing that they would be sperated. He also spent his spare time in the day playing and spending time with the little girl he knew he proabaly would never see again.

"I've been sent to France, to be a nanny for a large family." Sasha, her daughter-in-law, said as she tried to hold back the tears.

"One came for you too Grandmother!" anya said showing the letter to her grandmother. Showing no fear Lucy opened the letter. whatever she had to do she would do it with the dignity and grace she had done everything else with. "Read it out loud!" the little girl complained.

With a smile Lucy read the letter allowed, so her family would not be in suspence for much longer.

"Dear ,

The Dark lord has summond you to be a person who shall watch over the queen. Her highness needs a mother's touch in watching her. You are to report at alber Crossing at two pm persicley. We expect to see you on the thirth of March. Best Wishes.

His Dark lord's loyal subject

Rubert White"

"This is ludicris, you have already worked for so long. You deserve a breake, mother." Doug huffed as he took a seat on their dirt floor.

"It is the way life is. I still have some good years left in me." Lucy said soothingly and tried not to seem as weary as she felt. She had the strange feeling that this would not be an easy job.

At three o'clock the next day the chairiot landed in front of the winter castle of The Dark Lord and his queen. Anya stared up in wonder having never seen anything so large in all of her life. Lucy was slightly nervous due to the vibe this place had. There was something that surrounded the castle that just made her feel uneasy. She shook her head decinding not to dwell on the bad since she did not want to lose her nerve. She took Anya's hand in one of hers and har bags in the other before walking into the gate garden that led to the castle. As soon as they were in they gates closed behind them like in the horror movies Lucy to watch as a teenager. She tried not to think about that and instead pointed out the diffrent flowers to her grand-daughter.

The finally made it to the large doors that held a whole new life for them behind it. Lucy wanted to tell anya to run, this was starting to seem really bad. Something in her gut told her this was not a good place, but she had a job to do and she was going to do it. Besides anya's parents coulld not care for her and Lucy would not have the girl be alone if she could help it.

Lucy knocked on the door once before a small green creature opened the door. "We is being Hoppy. Who is being? What is you be doing at the Castle of Riddle?" the little thing asked suspicously.

"I am Lucy, I'm here to watch over the Queen. This is my grandaughter Anya." Lucy answered in a firm vioce.

"Oh yes! Missus Lucy is to be in foyer. I take girl to Missus Lucy's room." Hoppy said taking Anya's hand as it lead them to the foyer before leading the girl away. Lucy looked around the room. it was beautiful with pictures and nice couches.

"I want to meet her first!" vioce said loudly, startling the poor woman.

She stood straight and waited for the man who she had not seen since he was very young to barge in here. "Hello, Tom." she said when he came into the room.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter. The more defiant and angry Hermione is on her way. Trust me she will get there and when she does Tom is going to have a horrible time.  
>P.s. I've gotten some good feed back about Anya and I'm so happy about that. I love her as a character because she is so cute. Thanl you for all of your support.<br>P.s.s. this is kinda a filler and is really short. I plan on updating again this week, so no worries.

* * *

><p>"Mione! Mione! Play with me!" Anya whined. she was rather patient for a six year old and very good at entertaining herself. Sadly there were no other children than her in the castle so she turned to the person she felt was closet to in age and attitude. The seventeen year old queen happened to fit the description. The young girl did not care that the queen had been restricted to bed rest due to the baby. Anya was smart enough to know that the king was simply being unreasonable. the baby was going to come in a few weeks if not sooner according to the man who came to see Anya's inpromtu playmate. Anya was happy that soon Mione's baby would be out of her soon so then Mione could play with her properly. She could not run or hide well with such a large stomache. Any had learned not to mention how large Mione's stomache was on her second day. she had asked curiously how Mione had gotten so large and earned herself a look for Grandmother and a warning growl from the king.<p>

Hermione looked down at the little girl with a kind smile. "Well, i don't see why not. What shall we play?" asked the kind hearted beauty.

"Dolls!" Anya squealed happily. Tom had kept Hermione's doll collection and she had been letting Anya play with them. Hermione chose not to tell Tom about this because a) she felt it was none of his business what she did with _her _old dolls and b) he would probably throw a fit. Hermione really was in no mood for one of his fits which could last hours if she did not cave. The other day he had been angry with her the whole day, but she did not care. As the birth of the baby came closer Hermione had started to think about what she wanted for her unborn child. She had come to the conclusion that it was time to get back to who she really was. Her family would not want her to be walked all over and she would not be pushed around when it came to _her _baby. She had to thank Lucy for the revolation. That woman was tough as nails and even at her age was a fighter.

She still had to stiffle her laughs at the memory of the short edlerly woman staring down the cruelest wizard in the world at this point in time.

_It had been a week since Lucy had come and she was getting used to how things worked at the palace. Hermione enjoyed the elder woman's presence and liked having Anya around to make life more lively. With the birth of the baby looming Tom had been getting over protective and alternated between doting on his mate and snapping at anyone who get close to her. Hermione, confined to bed rest thanks to her parinoid mate, had been bord and her mood alternated between angry and depressed. She did her best not to snap at innocent people, but Tom was fair game at all times. _

_Lucy, who had been there for many of the births in her large family, knew that a girl as wild as Hermione could not handle being in one place every minuet of every day for weeks on end. Hermione could try to act tame all she wanted, but even an idiot could see that one could not completely tameher. She was like a cat. You could pet her and cuddle her for a bit, but eventually she would hiss and claw at you. You could not force a cat to be in one place with out doing harm to it and it was the same way with Lucy's charge. _

_"Come on. Get up." Lucy ordered one afternoon when Tom was not around to object. Hermione looked at her like she was crazy, but still did as she was told. Lucy led Hermione and Anya, who had been trying to find something to do when she saw her grandmother and playmate, to the doors leading to the large garden. She was just about to lead the younger girls outside when some yelled "STOP!"_

_"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" an angry Tom barked at Lucy. _

_"Her highness needs fresh air." Lucy said with her head high, looking straight into Tom's eyes. _

_"She needs to be in bed. You put her danger! What were you thinking?" Tom growled. _

_"Tom-" Hermione tried to talk to him only to get cut off. _

_"Do not talk to me as if I am a child Thomas Riddle. I knew you when you were a child and when I look at you now I see the same litle boy throwing a tantrum. You are the one who sent for me to come here, I did not come seeking you out. You wanted my help and I sm helping in the ways I know how. I think I would know more than you since I have given birth to children myself!" Lucy snapped. Anya looked at the scene with a smirk. His royal-pain-in-the-butt should have known better than to mess with her. _

_"I am the king. What I say goes!" he growled. _

_"That does not mean you are right." Lucy said, daring him to disagree with her. _

_"Fine, but if anything happens to her i will make you wish you were never born." he growled before stomping away. _

_Lucy turned to the two girls behind her. "Look at me." she tool Hermione. Hermione bit her lip not really wanting to look into the eyes of the woman as she chewed her out as she did Tom. The woman put her fingers under Hermione's chin and lifted her head gently. "You listen to me. That man is nothing but a child trhowing a tantrum. All this power and all of the people being at his beck and call has made him become arrogant and childish. Be strong and fight, if you do not your life will not be one you want. If you do not fight for yourself at least fight for your child." Lucy then led a complative Hermione and a playful anya out into the garden to enjoy the sun. _

"I want Nimby." Anya exclaimed as she grabbed the glass doll with flaming red hair and ice blue eyes. Nimby for some reason or another was Anya's favourite doll and Hermione was conten to let her play with it. When she was seven and a little more careful shemight give Anya the doll or maybe she would give it to her sooner. When the time was right it would happen.

The two girls were in the middle of renacting Romeo and Juliet whe Hermione felt liquid come out of her. Confused she looked down. the baby was not supposed to be here until next week!

"Anya, go get your grandmother. Tell her the baby is coming!"


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Anya, go get your grandmother. Tell her the baby is coming!" Hermione said, her eyes getting big. This couldn't be right, the baby was not supposed to be here for a few weeks yet! With the pregnancy sped up as fast as it was she worried what would happen to her child. After everything she went through, she would be devasted if she lost this child. she had finally come to terms with being pregnate and if she was to lose it...no,no she could not think about. Wincing, Hermione managed to push herself up right as another contraction hit her. She clentched her teeth so she would not yell and cause alarm.<p>

A moment or two later Lucy and Anya came rushing towards her. "It's okay to be okay. I'm going to get you to your room and an elf is already going to get Snape." Lucy said as she helped the young woman walk slowly to her large room. Luckily she and Anya had been in then ursery, where the dolls were being kept in case the baby was a girl, and that room was only a few rooms away from the queen and king's room.

Lucy helped Hermione into a new more comfortable dress before helping her into the bed. "Do you want me to get and elf to get Tom?" Lucy asked taking the girl's hand, the first child was always the hardest.

"No. I have a feeling this will take a while." Hermione said before she clenched her teeth as another contraction hit her. she had remembered reading theat giving birth to a veela child could be fairly painful. The magic, which shows early in Veela children, start to try to release and not build up but since it is trapped in the mother's body it builds up painfully. The act of giving birth to a veela can take up to a week. Hermione was fairly sure that she was going to die if this took a whole week.

Snape arrived about five minuets after Hermione laid down and brought along a midwife. He had never seen the young girl, who he had known since she was nothing more than a small child, look so weak. She was sweaty and looked exhausted.

While the mediwitch was looking her over and debating what pain potion when Lucius, Narcissa, and a rather pregnant Pansy burst into the room. Everyone looked at them startled, Hermione did not stre long for another contraction hit causing her to clench her eyes shut in pain.

"We must move them to the chambers downstairs. they are being secured as we speak." Lucius said in a vioce that left no room for oposition.

Of course Lucy was never one to care about that tone of vioce, she would object if she wanted to. "She is in labor and you want to move her? Are you mad?" Lucy asked the tall man with long blond hair.

"Apparently the last of the the restistance fighters attacked where the meeting for the prison is being held. The chambers downstairs are the safest. Wether you agree or not her majesty _is _going to the safest part of the palace. The elves shall help you get her there and guards will assure you get there safely." Lucius said looking the older woman in the eye before turning her attention to the tall raven black haird man in the room. "You are to stay with them. I will tell his majesty that the queen has gone into labour." Lucius said. He then excused his self and walked out into the hallway with Narcissa following in.

"You will come back to me right?" Narcissa asked her husband of seventeen years as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I promise you i will, my beauty. When i return victorius we will enjoy our grandchildren together and shall have the life we have always dreamed of. Do not fret, my beauty, I will always retunr to you." he said tenderly before leaning down and kissing her. With one last kiss on the forhead Lucius apparated to the room where the high ranking Death eaters were making a game plan. The others were doing a good job holding most of the resistance off while the others went over the last of the plans.

As soon as Lucius entered the rooom tom came over to him. He had been battling with his vela ever since he had left his pregnant mate. Most would think that now he was going to get something else to protect his would not be as protective, but he was more on edge because even after the birth the veeela would still conseider his mate very fragile and will still be very protective. He had wanted to be with his mate in her fragile postion, but he had to go over the plans for the new jail, little did he know that a warwould break out. Luckily he was always prepared and had a stradegy. He was just going over the last of the finer details when Lucius appareted into the room.

"How is she?" was the first thing out of Tom's mouth.

"Her majesty has gone inot labour." Lucius said warily, not knowing how the Dark lord would respond.

Tom stood there for a moment and stared at the tall blond man. Hermione had gone into labour? Hermione had gone into labour and he wasn't there? Hermione had gone into labour and he was not there for her! Tom's veela was going haywire now.

"My lord, you need to stay here. You must beat Potter in order to keep your mate safe." Lucius said, hoping that the dark wizard before him would see it this way.

"Your right, your right..." Tom mummbled returning to the table. Only a few minuets more and Tom would make things safe for his mate and unbor child.

Said mate had been moved downstairs and had been placed in a large canopy bed. Pansy sat next to her as Lucy nd narcssa walked out of the room to speak to one of the guards. "You got pregnant very fast. i'm surpised at how big you are." Hermione said in a conversational vioce.

Pansy shifted uncomfortably as she bit her lip. "My queen-"

"Hermione." Hermione corrected, cutting Pansy off.

"Uhh...Hermione may I tell you a secret?" Pansy asked nervously. She wasn't sure if she should tell Hermione, the girl he husband loved so much. What if Hermione told draco? What if she told Narcissa or really anybody at all? Draco would hate her for sure and his love for the queen would only get stronger...no, no she could not think about that. She had kept tthis secret too long and needed someone to talk to even if it meant telling the woman who had stolen her marital bliss by pure accident.

"The baby is not Draco's."

"What do you mean it isn't Draco's?"

"It was the engagment party! his cousin lookied like him and he said he thought i was pretty. He said i could pretend he was Draco! I just wanted to feel the love...two months ago i foud out that i was pregnant, i just was not showing for some reason. I told Draco it was his...i can't tell him what i have done! Please do not tell him Hermione! Please..." the once very proud girl begged. Pansy never begged, she did a lot of things not all good, but she had never in her life had she begged before.

Hermione looked at the girl who was now face down in the comforter. Though the pain of another contraction she tried to make sense of it all. She did know two things for sure though. One even if she did not completely understand what had happened she would never tell it was not her news to tell and the secondly giving birth sucked. It really hurt and Snape and mediwitch were still arguing about what to give her. All she could hope for was that it would be over soon and her baby would be okay.

The betrayed soon to be father stood in front of victor Krum ready to strike. He, Draco, really had a knack for killing, maybe that was not a good gift in the opinon of some people but at this point in time it was a great gift for him. He killed the quidditch player easily, the man had not even been able to cast a spell before Draco won. Maybe it was the anger he had that made him so good at killing. He was furioous. Pansy though he did not know, that he could not figure it out. that worm of a cousin had spoken to him this morning about what happeneed. He had left for work angerily and said nothing to anyone who greeted him. He kept quiet as the plans for the prison were desinged. He wished he could put his cousin and wife in there. True he did not love his wife, but he had never slept with another woman or got another woman present. He would not make her get rid of the child and he would not treat it badly but he would not say that the child was his.

He looked over to see Potter battling Nott and winning. He could mourn later right now Draco had to focus on the task at hand. Draco pushed throught the crowd and managed to grad Potter. "Ready to die, Potter?" Draco growled as he dragged Potter to where the high ranking Death eaters were prepared to fight.

"I heard you loved her." Harry said calmly, a little too calmly if you asked Draco.

"So what if I do?" Draco asked, he had nothing to hide from a man about to die.

"She will hate you for this."

"She can hate me. She can hate me all she wants as long as she is safe while she hates me." Draco said. Part of him told him that he did care if she hated him, but that was a small part so he kept draging Potter to his doom.

Draco burst into the room to find six wands at his neck before they relaxed a but once thay saw it was him. "I found Potter." he said proudly as he pushed the dark haird boy before the man who was going to take his life.

Tom smiled a cruel smile when he saw the one boy who could defeat him. "Hello Harry. It has been too long yes?" Tom said as he motioned for Harry's wand to be taken. Harry struggled, but was quickly over powered.

It was quick. quicker than tom woule liked. All he had to do was say two words, point his wand, and then it was over. Harry Potter had been defeated. He had won. He sent the others to finish the killing, he needed to get home. He apparted to the palace as fast as he could. Once he was inseide he sprinted to the lower chambers. As he got closer he could hear his mates screams and laboured breathing. Snape was waiting for him outside of the chamber where his wife was.

"How is she? Has she been asking for me? Is she okay? did you give her something for her pain? Is she comfortable? Has the medwitch shown up? Does she nee-"

"She is doing fine milord. They expect that she should strat pushing in the nextfew minuets." Snape said. tom did not awcknowledge him and ran into the chamber.

Hermione one the bed sweaty and tired. All she wanted was to get the baby out. she mentally groanded when tom ran into the room. She was already feeling horrible and now a over bearing veela had decided to join the party. He came over and sat down on the bed before moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked kissing her forehead gently.

"Fine." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"My queen, it's time to push." the mediwitch informed Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Push!" the mediwitch ordered again and again. Hermione screamed every time even though she tried not to. Finally a cry was heard in the room. "One more!" the mediwitch said. Finally after a few more pushes Hermione was able to lay down.

"It's a boy!"


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Caden came in this world at eight pounds and six ounces on June eighth to two of the most powerful magical beings to ever be on the Earth. His eyes were an ice blue that were sure to change. The mediwitch had told the new parents that there was a large chance that his eyes would turn into a hazle color. His hair, though very little was there, was curly and dark. He looked like the perfect mix both of his parents.<p>

Tom could not have been happier. He had let Hermione choose the name even though there was a chance she would chose a rediculus one. He was just so happy that nothing could bring him down. he had his wife, hie child, and life could not get better.

"I'll take him, my queen." Glinda, the nurse maid, the nurse maid said as sshe tried to take Caden fromHermione's arms.

"I can feed my own son, thank you." Hermione said narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"Hermione, your too weak for that. Let Glinda do it, you should not have to deal with that." Tom said rubbing her back, trying to soothe his mate. He expected her to sigh and give Caden to the woman.

"No." Hermione said with heer head held high glaring at everyone in the room.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked confused.

"You heard me. I said no. Caden is _my_ son, so _I_ will feed him. He is my son and no one else will do _my _job." Hermione growled. Lucy stepped up to the bed, showing her support of the girl.

"Hermione," Tom cooed, "you are too fragile for that. You should not have to del with it. Caden is your son no matter who feed him, darling."

"I. Said. No. He is my son and i will feed him. It is my place to do so, not hers." Hermione growled out glaring at her husband.

With a sigh Tom snatched the child out of her arms ,being as quick as possible so she would not see what he was doing, and gave the screaming child to the nurse maid, who hurried to the ajoing room to feed the child.

Hermione sat there and stared at Tom for a minuet. At the beging she had been submissive, she did not care about much but _no one _could tell her what she can and cannot do for _her _child. Who did he think he was?

"You had no right. That is my son!" Hermione hissed to everyone's surprise. The Malfoys, who had all reconvined at the palace after the war, Lucy, and Anya or any of the other servants in the room had never heard Hermione speak like this to Tom. Lucy could not have been prouder. She knew that this girl would be a spit fire, you could see a fire in the back of her eyes, a passion that burned brightly, but she had needed something to set the fire ablaze. Caden had done that. He had given Hermione something to fight for. Something that Tom could not take from her. A mother's love for a child is incredible and in the case of Hermione Lucy was sure it would be amazing.

"He is mine too." Tom reminded her. "I am also making sure you are healthy, Hermione. Yoou do not need that added stress of breast feeding." Tom said as if this was the most rational thing in thr world.

"_I _have more right to him than _you_. _I_ carried him for five months. _I _am the one who gave birth to him. And _I _am the one who has given him life. what have you done, Tom? Oh that's right! You killed his family. You kidnapped his mother. You-"

"Stop it Hermione. You are tired and tlking nonsense. Everyone can stay in a guest room, you are going to bed." Tom said with a growl. He was going to be respected by his mate. He was doing what was best for her and that baby. He should not be persecuted for that.

"No! I have done all you have wanted! I have given you everything and have asked for nothing. I have given you me when I do not even want you!" Hermione screamed, months of anger finaly coming out.

"You do not mean that. You do not know what your saying." tom said seeming to talk more to himself that to his angry mate.

"Oh no, i mean it. I have never wanted you and I never will. You are a murder and a monste! I hate you!" she screamed and then everything went quiet. Everyone in the room stared at Tom waiting for what he would do.

Tom grabbed Hermione by the arms in a tight grasp. "You love me. You have alsway loved me." tom growled at her.

"Go to hell." Hermione spit at me.

"Only if you come with, darling. Everyone leave the room." he roared.

...O_-_O...

It was midnight when Hermione left the bed. she limped to the room where her lay asleep. She held back tears as she enetered the room. After thri yelling match Tom had forced himself on to her. It had been rough and angry and since it was only a few hours after she had given birth it was very painful for her. All she really wanted right now was to hold her child in her arms. she did not really care about having sex with tom. It was simple really all she had to do was retreat into herself and after these past few months she was very good at it. She would not hold this over his head, but she would not forget or really ever forgive because even though she did not completely care some part of her was still in pain from what had occured, but she did not listen to that vioce. If she listened to the vioce that hurt every time than she would probably not be alive.

Hermione came up to the black wodden cradle with a magical mobile abovee it and looked at her child. He was rather large and was just...perfect. Gently she carried the wooden rocking chair to the side of the cradle and just looked at her perfect son. She started to hum as she gently rocked the cradle. She smiled when Caden gave a little sigh and shifted. He was so cute. He was so perfect. Hermione yawned and rested her head. 'Only for a minuet...' she told herself before falling asleep.

Tom woke up with a start and looked beside him only to see his mate missing. He groaned as he remembered the night before. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Really he did not, but after what she said he had lost control and all went down hill from there. He got up and found her by smell in the nursery. He smiled a little when he saw curled in the rocking chair next to their son. He loved her so much. It wasn't just the veela it was the man to. He had watched her grow into a beautiful woman and now the beautiful woman was his. She was smart, pretty, passonate, and everything he could ask for. All he wanted was for her was to want and love her as much as he did.

He had no excuses, but he still felt bab for what he did. They really could not go on like this... they had to figure something out.

...

"You want us to do what?" Hermione asked in a shocked vioce. They were sitting on the terrace over the rose garden and Tom was apologizing while Hermion half heartedly accepted them. He had started to go on about how they needed to fix it when he came up with a strange idea.

"I want to try couplles counsling."


End file.
